The 400th Hunger Games
by RoyalWriter
Summary: "For the sixteenth quarter quell, the tributes will all be required to have a dog. These dogs, will represent the lives of animals lost in the rebellion." Katniss and the rebellion failed, the hunger games is back. Twenty three more children will die. Twenty three more families will be left to grieve. The lives of animals will be lost with the lives of innocent children. R&R!
1. Tribute list, Sponser points, Prolouge

**Hello everyone. I told you that my story was deleted. Here is the repost. Enjoy!**

Tribute list

District one

Male logan huntzberger (CatosGirl23)

Female gemma lockehart (martyliz 101)

District two

Male zeke pokelius (wolfgirlhatestwilight)

Female ira night (ira night)

District three

Male Francis Mccoy (wolfgrilhatestwilight)

Female Veronica Santos (Spunky Fun)

District four

Male James thornehawe (leboo7949)

Female Layota Wolfe (wolfgirlhatestwilight)

District five

Male Richard Hills

Female Jennifer Jareau (CatosGirl23)

District six

Male Terry Andrews

Female ky flicker (Hikari Darkness)

District seven

Male kale carter (ira night)

Female iris brokhic (my friend)

District eight

Male turquoise; turk; skyfort (steyse)

Female sapphire; fire; skyfort (steyse)

District nine

Male roketi mauluga (Rocksolid)

Female Stacey Marks (Me)

District ten

Male James Carter (xxxthe-girl-who-was-on-firexxx)

Female star melody (steyse)

District eleven

Male Tasi Merkava (rocksolid)

Female Ash Andrews (xxxthe-girl-who-was-on-firexxx)

District twelve

Male storm nightfall (steyse)

Female anna lawrens (BadApple430)

**Here's the sponsor points, from the old story! I hope everyone is still interested.**

Wolfgirlhatestwilight: 45 points

Ira night: 30 points

Bad Apple430: 15 points.

Spunky Fun: 15 points

Martyliz 101: 15 points

Hikari darkness: 15 points

Xxxthe-girl-who-was-on-firexxx: 30 points

CatosGirl23 30 points

Leboo7949 15 points

Steyse 60 points

Rocksolid 30 points

**Oh and here's the sponsor point system.**

**Sponsor points.**

_Ok so here is how you get sponsor points. You can use sponsor points to send things to a tribute in the arena. You can get sponsor points by A) submitting a tribute (15 points per tribute) B) reviewing (5 points per review.) and C) answering the question or riddle that I put at the end of the chapters. (10 points per right answer but 15 points if you answer first.)_

**Things you can send your tribute and the cost.**

**10 point items:**

An empty canteen

A package of crackers

A pencil and a small journal

A candle

Two medium sized bandages

Dog food

An apple

A small roll

A wheel of cheese

A dog collar and leash

**15 point items:**

A sleeping bag

A packet of dried fruit and nuts

Two loaves of bread

A full canteen

A pocket knife

A dagger

A ten foot coil of rope

**20 point items:**

A bow and quiver with ten arrows

A larger knife

A dagger

A backpack with medium quality supplies in it (supplies may vary)

Burn medicine

A box of matches

**25 point items:**

Any weapon of your choice (prices may change depending on the weapon)

Capitol medicine

A snare trap

Leather to make things

A basket with cheese, lamb stew, and bread

A packet with jerky, dried fruit, crackers, and a full canteen.

Anything else: contact me and we will work out a price.

**And last but not least. The prologue!**

All of the districts where watching as the Capitol drew the announcement, "For this year's quarter quell to represent the animals lost in the rebellion each tribute will be required to have a dog in the arena. If they do not have a dog the capitol will provide one. If the dog survives when the tribute dies and is deemed safe it will be sent home. That will be all." With that announcement the screen went black and everyone was left to process this announcement.


	2. reapings district one and two

(district one logan huntzberger's pov)

I wake up to "Logan get your butt down here! It's time to get ready for the reapings!" gee thanks dad what a wonderful way to wake up. I don't mind the reapings just wouldn't volunteer for the glory. Maybe if someone I cared about was chosen I would but otherwise nah.

Then my older sister, Honor walks in. "Logan you better get up, dads about to blow his top. You know how much he wants you to be in the hunger games and when. I think that he secretly hates me for not getting drawn or volunteering. So come on get up I made pancakes." She says gently shaking me.

"Alright, alright I'll get up I need to pick out a reaping outfit anyhow." I reply groggily. She grins and leaves the room. I sigh and get up.

_Ugg I don't understand why everyone gets so excited about the hunger games. We are getting thrown into an arena to fight to the death. What's fun about that? _

I walk over to my dresser and open the drawer, I pull out jeans and a plaid shirt. I throw them on and walk to the bathroom. I look in the mirror and see my hairs flat and lifeless.

_Bleh where's my hair gel?_

I grab the gel and spike up my bangs. _There now I can go downstairs._

I walk down the stairs to mom and dad arguing. I sigh and sit down. I lean over and whisper to Honor.

"What is it this time?"

"Dad made another joke about woman and mom got mad." She replies rolling her eyes. I sigh and roll my eyes.

Then the door slams open and Kian comes running in. "Hi guys are you excited for reaping day?" he asks. I can't help but grin. _He's always just a bundle of energy. But I doubt he would last a minute in the games. I reassure myself. He's 13 his name is only in there twice. His name won't be picked. _

I reply "yes I'm excited but I doubt you'll get to go in the hunger games this year. So don't get your hopes up."

He smiles and nods "I know I'm just excited for all the festivities."

He leans over and whispers in my ear "I don't really want to be in the hunger games I'd be afraid of dying."

I whisper back "don't worry I don't think you'll be picked plus someone would probably volunteer."

Then dad stops arguing with mom long enough to look over. He eyes me up and down then his eyes narrow. "You're not wearing that. Are you?" he says with a smirk.

"Yes this is what I am wearing to the reapings." I snap back.

"No I have an outfit for you already I'll be right back." He says in a way that means don't question me or else. He then hurries out of the room. Mom looks at me then follows him out. I look at Honor pleadingly and she just shakes her head.

"You know how tough dad is about these things don't bother arguing." She says in an apologetic way. Then dad walks back in carrying a white dress shirt and nice black dress pants.

"No! I am not wearing-"I manage to get out before Honor slaps her hand over my mouth. I start to glare but see that dad has that look on his face that says don't mess with me. I sulk and grab the clothes. I go into the bathroom and change.

_Ugg this feels so uncomfortable. I hate dress clothes these pants are uncomfortable. Oh well guess I should just chill._

(from gemma lockehart's pov)

I wake up to the sound of Midnight, my black lab, barking. Normally I would have to hail myself out of bed but not today! Today's reaping day I can't wait I'm going to volunteer. I'll win the hunger games and make my dad proud. I'll finally prove mom wrong. She left us because she said I could never win.

Dad walks in, "wake up sweetie it's a big day so I picked out a special outfit for you. He holds up a navy blue skirt and a white blouse. I grin.

"Dad I love it! Today will be great I can't wait to be in the games!" I say.

He smiles "I should leave so you can get dressed." He says and leaves the room.

I put on the outfit and get my signature woven leather bracelet. Luka gave it to me. _ Oh luka I wonder how he'll react to the fact that I'm volunteering, probably just be mad I beat him to the punch. Wonder if he'll be over today I might need him to do my hair. He's really good at a side braid for some reason._

I am snapped out of my daydream my Midnight whimpering and pawing at me. _Oh yeah I still need to feed him oops. _ I open up the door and walk downstairs. I grab Midnights food and put it into a bowl for him. I walk back upstairs and start to plan out my strategy.

_Ok so I am going to team up with the careers and make them trust me. However I always need to be on my guard and I'll tell midnight to go on "watch duty" so I'll get a warning. I'll kill anyone I see who's not a career and who knows maybe I'll enjoy it. And when I make it to the final two I'll kill the career in their sleep. _

Satisfied with myself I start to think more about my outfit. I need to appear strong and powerful to intimidate my opponents but can't push away sponsors. I bet they like the strong and powerful type more likely to win. I grab my favorite pearl earrings and put them in.

Then I grab a navy blue headband for after I do my braid. Right as I'm doing that I hear Midnight's nervous barking. Then I hear "hey Midnight chill it's me Luka geez."

I laugh inside as he comes running up the stairs with Midnight nipping at his heels. I sigh "Midnight stand down." I say acting bored with it. Midnight stops chasing him and retreats to my side but is still growling quietly. "Alright blondie let's get this show on the road. Want me to do a side braid?" he asks. "Alright I want to look good when I volunteer so that the sponsors remember me." I say with a slight grin.

"Good idea I'm holding off till next year so I can prepare more. Then we can live in victor's village together." He says and begins to braid my hair.

By the time he's done we have to leave for the reaping in like 5 minutes. I throw a navy blue headband in my hair and we take off. I whistle for Midnight and he follows. _ I'm excited this year we are allowed to bring our dogs so Midnight can fight with me while I prove I'm better than the other 23 tributes._

(from logan's point of view.)

I walk into the square for the reapings with my dress pants stiff around my legs. _Gawd I hate these things they're so stupid. Why did dad want me to wear them? Oh well at least I can make all the guys feel ugly and stupid in comparison._

I'm snapped out of my daydream by sound of whoever is in charge of the drawing saying "alright let's start with gentleman this time."

Then she reaches her hand into the reaping bowl and pulls out a name. "Kian huntzberger." _What no I'll do it, I'll volunteer I have a better chance I know how to win. _"I volunteer as tribute." I say the second he's up there. I say it calmly and coolly like this was my plan all along. The only people that are surprised are Honor and Kian. My parents are standing there looking proud and I can tell their pleased.

"Well it looks like district one has another volunteer no surprise there." She jokes.

"So what's your name young man?" she asks "my name is Logan Huntzberger." I reply in my usual cocky manner.

(From Gemma's pov)

"And now for the ladies." She says. _Well whoever gets picked too bad for them. I'm going to volunteer and prove that I am better than everyone. Because I am amazing. _

I don't even bother listening to the name that she calls, I just yell out calmly "I volunteer as tribute." She nods and I walk up to the stage and shove the other girl towards the steps. "Well, well what's your name young lady?" she asks. "Me? Oh I'm Gemma Lockehart and the dog you see in the audience? His name is Midnight and he is going to come to the Hunger games with me." I say leaning back grinning. "Well let's have a round of applause for this year's district one tributes!" she says. Almost immediately there is a huge round of applause and some whistles.

_Oh look I already have adoring fans. Winning this thing will be a piece of cake._

(District two Ira Night)

I'm woken up by Chloe shaking me and Beau barking. "Ugg Beau quiet! Chloe what is it? It's so early!" I say groggily. "Come on its reaping day we aren't allowed to sleep in. Plus all the best booths will be out early. We can steal some good breakfast. The meat booth might be unattended for a little while and we can use Beau as a distraction!" she says finally letting go of me.

"Fine! Fine! I'll get up but we need to get dressed if we're going to pull this off. If we're not dressed up all nice they might suspect something." I say climbing out of bed. I walk over to my dresser and take out a black blouse, a pair of grey skinny jeans and my thin white tie.

I just change in front of Chloe I mean after all these years in the orphanage we are pretty much like sisters. I would do anything for her and will kill anyone who threatens her.

Once I have my outfit on I grab my favorite necklace, I wear it all the time, it's a small silver anchor on some leather cord. Chloe found the anchor on the docks and put it on the cord for a present for me. I tuck it under my tie so unless anyone looks really closely they won't see it. I run a brush through my hair before I look at Chloe's outfit.

She is wearing a pretty, bright yellow dress. Wow I whistle. "Nice choice Chloe no one will suspect you wearing this outfit." I say grinning.

"I know plus I like the way it looks. It floats like a bubble around me. Its comfy." She says laughing.

I sigh and say "come let's head out so we can get something good. I'm in the mood for beef how about you?"

She nods and we are about to head out when the door opens our caretaker walks in. "Girls today because it is the reapings you have to stay in. Come down for breakfast and then we will leave for the reapings." He says and turns around gently closing the door behind him.

I sigh and roll my eyes "come on Chloe lets go get something to eat. Maybe we will get more salt soup."

"Maybe I guess it's better than nothing." She shrugs. I sigh and follow her out of the room. _She wouldn't last one minute in the hunger games. Poor thing._

(from zeke pokeluiz's pov)

I wake up to the sound of my brother shouting. _Aahh the bucket of ice water and worms must have just landed on him. This is one of the best pranks I've ever pulled if I do say so myself. _Then Rick comes running into the room sopping wet and covered with worms. "Zeke this time you went too far! This is not funny! It's disgusting and on reaping day too! It's going to take me an hour to get this stuff out of my hair!" I lean back grinning and just tune out his ranting.

Then to add insult to injury in the middle of him talking I get up and walk over to my dresser to pick out an outfit. He sighs and walks out the door. _5…4…3…2…1. _

Swoop! He's caught in a net snare. "Zeke!" he yells at the time of his lungs. I can't help it. I start cracking up. This is truly one of my best pranks. And the best part comes when I don't let him down for ten minutes.

"Zeke get me down from here right now!" he says fuming.

I grin "nah I'll let you down after I get dressed. I just don't feel like releasing you quite yet." I finish and pull open the drawer. He starts yelling but I'm not even listening.

I pick out my only pair of nice jeans and a striped shirt. I take my own sweet time putting them on and even take the time to comb my flame red hair. Meanwhile Rick is shouting his head off at me. When I finally walk over and let him down you would think he was about to kill me.

But he just turns around and stalks off. _Well darn it he didn't even get that mad that spoils the whole point of my prank. Ugg why couldn't he get mad. Oh well._

I glance over at the clock and gasp. It's time for the reapings! I run down the stairs and out the door as fast as I can. Then we all gather in the square.

Maribeth trident is in charge of picking the names this year I hear her cheerful voice say "well, well, well gentleman first." And she reaches her hand into the reaping bowl.

She seems to take extra time doing this then finally she pulls out a name. "Rick Pokeluis." I glance over at Rick who is grinning ever so slightly and I fume.

_Why should he get all the attention? I'll volunteer and steal his limelight. _I grin and say loud and strong "I volunteer as tribute."

"Well than come on up here young man and tell us your name." Maribeth says.

"My name is Zeke Pokeluis and I am going to win the 125th hunger games!" I say grinning.

(from Ira Night's P.O.V)

_What a cocky jerk gees he doesn't know he's going to win but whatever._

I prick my ears and listen for the female tribute with Beau standing patiently at my side.

She reaches her hand in and I hear "Chloe Zipperman." _What no! She can't go in she'll be killed. _I see Chloe take stiff small steps up to the stage. "I volunteer as tribute!" I shout out. "Come on up here then. What's your name and is there anything you would like to say?" she asks.

I walk up whistling for Beau to follow me and say "my name is Ira night, and this year's hunger games is going to be different I just know it." I say mysteriously.

"Well there you have it let's have a round of applause for this year's district two tributes!" she says and everyone starts hooting and hollering I lean back and take it all in and gently pet Beau. _Oh yeah I'm going to win this year._

** Alright everyone the first reapings! Hope you enjoyed and I'll try to update soon!**


	3. Reapings district three

**Alright everyone here is the district three reapings! And one thing I forgot to mention… if your tribute dies in the blood bath you get ten sponsor points!**

(District three reaping's Veronica Santos's P.O.V)

I moan groggily as Dave (my father) shakes me awake.

"Five more minutes." I plead as I bury my head under the pillow.

"Nope. Sweetie it's reaping day." He says and grabs my pillow.

"All the more reason to stay in bed." I mutter and haul myself up.

"There's bread on the table." He says simply and walks out.

_Great more bread, and a chance to get to fight to the death. Yay! _I think sarcastically then walk over to my dresser. I pull open the drawer and sigh at the meager contents.

_ We own so little. Dave does his best and is always at work but it's still barely enough. And now to top it off it's time to watch some poor kids fight to the death._

I try to ignore the nagging voice in the back of my head saying _it might be you_ and try to pick and outfit.

I scan the rows of clothes and my eyes finally come to rest on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white tank top. I grab my old well fitted vanilla jacket from my door and shrug it on. I walk into our living room of the apartment and grab the bread. I head for the door and shrug on my white converses.

_Let's go prank Rachel again. It serves her right for turning into a jerk all those years ago._

I better explain. You see back in the good old days me and Rachel used to be friends. But then my mom left and Dave started drinking. I changed into what I am now but Rachel stayed the same prissy girlie girl. I sigh and sprint for her house.

_If I'm gonna set up the trip wire I need to hurry. _I run into my friend Lindsey however and have to laugh at how silly she looks with her green eyes and red hair sticking up all over the place.

"Hey Veronica how's it going?" She says in her usual crazy way.

I smile "Good I'm about to prank Rachel want to come?"

She shakes her head. "I wish I could but my mom needs my help with something! Sorry! See you at the reapings!" She says and bounces off.

I shake my head muffling a laugh and continue on my way. Soon I arrive at Rachel's nice brick house. I snort.

_She has it so good. Plenty of money, food and a nice house. Yet she doesn't notice any of it. To stuck up for her own good._

I lean over quickly and set up the trip wire so a bucket of water will fall on her head when she walks out. I hide in the bushes and wait for the result. It works perfectly. She steps out and the bucket falls drenching her.

I step out of the bushes cracking up. She won't have time to change before the reapings. Her mother's glare and her hiss stop me though. "Oh look it's the little freak. She says intending for the words to sting.

They do. _I do this so that I don't have to think about my mother leaving. Of when my father turned to drink. They will never understand. No one ever does._

"At least I'm not a stuck up prissy." I shoot back and turn for home.

I can feel Rachel's gaze on my back but I shrug it off and keep walking. I open my front door intending to just brush out my hair but I see something that makes me freeze in my tracks.

My mother. _How dare she try again?! After cheating on my father._

She starts to speak but I hold up a hand "Save it Diania."

I turn and run for my room and brush my hair. Then I walk to the square. _Here goes nothing._

(Francis Mccoy District three)

I wake up with a yawn and a feeling of dread. _Today is reaping day. The anniversary of when my sister was sent to her death. _I shudder and remind myself _I'm only twelve my name is only in there three times. I took limited terrase._

I walk downstairs where mom and dad are waiting for me. "Morning." I say still tired.

"Good morning sweetie." Mom replies.

"You sure sleep in late. It's already eleven." Dad comments not looking up from the paper.

"It is?! I better hurry if I want to be ready for the reapings!" I say quickly.

A look of sadness comes on my parents face and I wonder why I mentioned it. The silence is interrupted my Daisy my miniature teacup pomerian running in yipping.

"Hi girl." I say and pick her up snuggling her against my face. _She is my weakness. I love her and she keeps me centered._

I think then look up as mom clears her throat trying to hide the tears streaming down her face. "I picked out an outfit for you. Follow me." She says simply and leads me to her room.

I set down Daisy and follow her. Laid out on her bed is a simple outfit. It's a pair of decent blue jeans (the nicest pair I own), and a blue plaid shirt. "Thanks mom." I say simply.

My brothers run into the room. One sixteen, one five. "Hey squirt." Mike (the sixteen year old) says and ruffles my hair.

"Hey Mike." I reply

Tom (the five year old) just lifts up his arms a signal that he wants me to pick him up. I laugh and scoop him into my arms kissing the top of his head.

"Don't get picked." He pleads to me softly

My smile fades "I'll do my best little bro ok?" I say and set him down. "Now I need to go get ready."

I walk into my room and get dressed. Then try and fail to brush down my spikey black hair. I walk downstairs and shrug on my tennis shoes, grab Daisy, and tuck my wooden raven into my pocket.

I stand at the reapings in the crowd of boys. I swallow as our escort does the usual treaty of treason, then reaches her hands in the bowl.

Time seems to slow down as she reaches in and draws out the name. "Francis Mccoy."

(Veronica Santos P.O.V)

I watch with pity as the male tribute is dragged up to the stage sobbing in fear. I listen as the lady draws the female name and my stomach plummets.

Why? Because the name she draws is "Veronica Santos." I slowly gather my courage and walk up and stand next to the shaking boy holding his tiny dog.

Our escort grabs our hands and says "I present you with your district three tributes Veronica Santos and Francis Mccoy!" I look into the face of the crowd. _I will win. I have to._

**Alright guys here you go. I know it's shorter than the rest but I couldn't make it longer yet. I start school soon so things might be slower but I will try to keep the same pace. R&R!**


	4. Reapings district four

**Here you all go. I wasn't in a writing mood but thanks to Steyse y'all get a new chapter sooner!**

(District four reapings Layota Wolfe's P.O.V)

I wake up with a smile and Hades licking my face. I gently shove her off and run my hand through his long fur.

_It's reaping day today. I'm going to volunteer and win the games. That way I can get out of this stupid community home and into the victors village._

There's a knock on the door and one of the stupid caretakers peeks in. "Up. Up. Up! It's reaping day!" She says in a way to perky voice.

"I know it's reaping day I'm not an idiot." I mutter as I get up.

She rolls her eyes. "Why so moody? You should be happy!"

"Because I'm not an airhead like you."

Her eyes narrow "Don't be late for breakfast." She turned and left the room slamming the door behind her.

I look at Hades. "She's dumb isn't he? I'll show them when I win. And you get to come with me!" he barks in agreement and I smile.

_I love Hades. He's my best and only friend. _

I walk over to my drawer and open it. I grab a pair of blue jeans, and a red t-shirt. I ignore the nagging voice inside my head telling me that I might not win. I shrug on my clothes and grab my hairbrush.

I brush out my brown hair with its natural red highlights then pull it back into a ponytail. I grab the wooden dog brush and brush out Hade's pitch black fur. I take about ten minutes on it and by the time I'm done it looks silky smooth.

I grab a leather collar and fashion it around his neck. I call him over and look in the mirror. We both look amazing however I look slightly weak.

I shrug it off. _They have no idea._

I walk downstairs to the kitchen and ignore the other children. I sit down at the table and take a bite of the thick oatmeal. I gag.

_Ugh is this even food? I doubt it. _I hear a small voice and glance up. "H-Hi." Twelve year old Rose squeaks.

I don't bother to reply. "I'm Rose." She continues to pester me.

I glance up. "Go away little twerp. I'm not in the mood to be bothered by a freak."

She bites her lip and her eyes well up. I shoot her one last glare then she runs off. _Hmph _I smirk. _Wouldn't last one minute in the games._

I finish eating my oatmeal then walk to the door. I don't bother calling for Hades he'll follow me anyhow. I shrug on the worn leather loafers from my cubby and walk with the rest of the kids to the square. I lean back and pet Hades while we wait for noon.

(James Thronehawe's P.O.V)

I yawn and wake up. I look at the clock and wince. _I have only have an hour to get ready! _.

I jump out of bed and head downstairs. For a brief second I debate just not going but I know that would get me killed for sure. I eat a quick breakfast made out of fish I caught and bread that I made from the tesserae.

I sigh looking at mom's picture. _Her death drove dad mad. Now he's in the mental institute._

I walk back to my room and open my dresser drawer. I grab a pair of dirty trousers and my collared shirt. I throw it on and roll up the sleeves. I grab a pair of suspenders and toss it on over my outfit.

I walk to the bathroom and splash some water on my face. I grab a worn dish towel and get it wet. I wash my face and neck then grab my comb. I run in through my wavy crimson hair and admire the way the light catches my blond streaks.

I run to the door and put on my old leather shoes. I walk out and run into my friend Carter. "Hey man!" He laughs and playfully slugs my shoulder.

"Hey." I reply.

He looks around nervously and lowers his voice "I hope I don't get reaped. If I do I don't know who will look after my family."

"Don't worry its district four I'm sure someone would volunteer for you."

He nods "I hope so."

"Someone will I promise." I say rubbing the coin that my brother gave me before he died.

He nods and we head to the table where they prick our fingers. I wince slightly then go stand with the other boys.

Our escort clears her throat and titters. "Welcome ladies and gentleman to another esteemed hunger games" I tune out as she reads out the treaty of treason. Then tune back in once she draws the name.  
"Carter Chase."

_He can't go into the games. His family will starve._

I step up calmly and say. "I volunteer as tribute." I walk up to the stage and he walks down.

(From Layota's P.O.V)

I calmly regard the other tribute. _Won't be too hard, easy kill. _I don't bother listening the name just volunteer and walk up. _Victory will be mine._

The escort takes our hands and thrusts them up in the air. "I present you with this year's tributes, more volunteers as usual, Layota Wolfe and James Thornehawe!" Everyone cheers and I smirk. _They love me._

**Sorry this chapter… Well sucks. I wasn't in a writing mood but knew you wanted a new chapter. So enjoy and R&R!**


	5. Reapings district five

** Here you all go. Enjoy!**

(District five reapings Jennifer Jareau's P.O.V)

I hear the sound of the door creaking open but in my sleepy state I ignore it. Then something tiny lands on my chest and a small furry tongue is licking my face. I laugh and shove her off.

"Matthew why did you let Phoebe in my room?" I ask my older brother.

He laughs then grows solemn "its reaping day."

"Ugh I hate the reapings."

He stiffens "We all do especially after…" he trails off but I know what he was about to say. _Especially after they took Lily from us._

Two years ago my older sister was reaped. She was only thirteen but she did well in training and made it to the final three. We were all hoping praying that she would win but she didn't. A career killed her.

I haul myself out of bed and head downstairs Phoebe and Matthew in tow.

"Morning JJ." My mom says as she takes the bread out of the oven.

"Morning mom." I say and hug her from behind.

She gestures to Phoebe and I grab some dog food and pour it in a bowl. I laugh as my tiny yorkie starts chowing down. I sit down at the table and scarf my own food.

"Slow down there girl." My brother laughs.

I go to respond but before I can there's a knock on the door. Laughing I get up and open the door to my best friend who's pretty much a sister to me, Brooke, behind her is my other best friend Emily, I invite them both in and they start talking.

"Hey girl! Why aren't you dressed yet. I mean I know it's the reapings but we still have to dress up." Emily babbles in her usual way.

Brooke rolls her eyes. "We'll help you pick out an outfit." I nod and let them drag me to my bedroom.

I can't repress an internal sigh. _Neither of them will last two minutes in the games._

Brooke pulls open one of my drawers and starts dumping things on the ground. I stop them both at a pair of jeans and a simple blue t-shirt. "I want to wear that." I state simply.

Emily looks shocked "B-But it's the reapings. We're supposed to dress up."

I reply shocking myself by how calm my voice is. "The capitol may be able to force us into these games. But we don't have to honor them."

They both seem frozen in shock then Brooke lets out a long low whistle. "You got even more guts than we thought girl." She hops up. "But at least let us do your hair."

I sigh and raise my hands in surrender "Fine, fine drag me away for your evil bidding!" I laugh.

Emily grins and runs to my bathroom coming back brush in hand. They both sit down and brush all the tangles out of my short hair. In about a few minutes the tangles are done and it's eleven thirty.

"We better go." I sigh.

They nod and we all walk downstairs. I hug mom and Mathew and we head to the square.

(From Richard Hill's P.O.V)

I wake up with a grunt as I fall from my tree. Ugh I shake my head. I give a cocky grin when I see who woke me up. It's Rose my girlfriend and best friend of three years.

"Hey beautiful why did you wake me up?" I ask with a small grin.

She sighs and tosses me a loaf of bread. "It's reaping day."

The grin fades from my face and I take a bite before answering. "Don't worry. We'll be fine and it's our last year. We won't be drawn." I kiss her quickly.

She pulls away "I know your right. I'll see you at the reapings?"

I nod and she leaves. I climb back up the tree where I have been living for years. Technically I'm still in the district but barely. I grab my nicest outfit from the top branches and quickly change.

I walk to the river and run my hand through my hair then look at my reflection. A skinny boy with long blond hair and blue eyes. I sigh.

_If I get reaped I'm not coming home. I'm just not. I'm sorry Rose. _I shake my head and run to the square just as they start reading off the treaty of treason. I tune out mentally humming my favorite song then tune back in at the sound of a name.

"Richard Hills"

I hear Rose scream but it seems far off. I take slow robotic steps up the stage with the peacekeepers behind me. It takes all my efforts not to burst into tears right then and there. I manage to keep my gaze steady and look at the crowd.

(From Jennifer's P.O.V)

I look at the boy on the stage. A girl had screamed he must mean something to her. _He's not going to make it through the blood bath. _

The lady draws the next name "Brooke Prentiss." At the moment only one thought runs through my head. _I can't let her die. _I step up. "I volunteer as tribute." I walk to the stage and we go through the protocol I met my family stricken faces and whisper apologies with my eyes. _Don't worry. I will come home._

The escort lifts our hands in the air "I present you with this year's tributes Jennifer Jareau and Richard Hill!" Everyone claps politely but my friends and family. They know I'm doomed.

**Alright guys so I'm going to be posting updated sponsor points at the end of the goodbyes simply because I write these all quickly then hold them hostage to release. That way I can keep good timing. As always hope you enjoyed. R&R!**


	6. Reapings district six

**Here ya go. Enjoy R&R you know the drill.**

(District six reapings Ky Flicker)

I groan and roll over when I hear my mother's voice at the door.

"Ky you gotta get up."

"No I don't." I moan and bury my head. "I can miss one day of school."

"Ky. It's reaping day."

I sigh. _Great for one blissful moment I had forgotten. _"Alright I'm coming I'm coming." I can sense her nodding and she leaves the room. I grab the baseboard of my bed and haul myself up.

Once I'm finally out of my bed I'm nearly bowled over by my little dog Miles. I lean down and pet him smiling at his familiar dark green collar. I walk downstairs.

"Morning dad."

"Morning." He replies lifting his hand.

I sit down and scarf down my food. I smile as I taste the pancakes but I barely taste the pancakes. The worry in my stomach just keeps growing and growing. I stare at the plate my appetite suddenly gone.

My dad glances up and notices my nerves. He walks over and puts and arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry. Your name is only in there a few times." He says trying to calm me.

I nod slowly. "I know." I shiver still worried.

He goes to say something but there's a knock at the front door. I get up and walk to the door. I grip the handle and smile at the sight of who's there. "Hey Tui."

"Hey girlie." He jokes. My nerves seem to vanish. He's like my big brother.

"Hey bud." I say and playfully punch his arm.

"Come on we should get you an outfit."

I nod "Let's go pick one out." He laughs and drags me upstairs. I see my parents shoot us a glance and I roll my eyes. _They think something's going on with us. But nothing is he's like my brother._

He drags me into my room and shuts the door. I pull open the drawer and he leans over my shoulder. I stop and pull out a light green sundress and hold it against my body. "This?"

He nods in approval "Yep. And wear these." He grabs my black flats and hands them to me. I nod and run into the bathroom and quickly change. Then I look in the mirror. I run a comb through my pitch black hair and smile. The spikes won't go down no matter what I do so I just give up and slip on the black shoes.

I step outside and look at Tui. "You ready to go?"

He nods "Come on let's go. And pray we don't get reaped."

I nod and follow him out the door calling goodbye to my parents.

(From Terry Andrew's P.O.V)

My mom wakes me up. "Terry reaping day."

I groan and get up but remind myself. _I'm fourteen my name is only in there three times I won't get drawn._

I force myself out of bed and go downstairs where mom and dad are waiting. I look at the table and sigh. There's only one loaf of bread there. I don't say a word however and sit down with a sigh.

"Morning Terry." My mom says and kisses me on the cheek.

"Good morning sweetie." My dad pipes up.

"Morning guys." I say with a small sigh. I cut a small piece of bread ignoring my hunger then put it on a plate. My three year old sister Anna toddles down the stairs. I get up and run over.  
"Hey lovebug." I say and kiss her forehead.

She giggles "Tarry."

I smile. _God I love my little sister. _"How you doing this morning?"

"Goods." Then she hesitates. "Hungy."

I smile and cut her a bigger piece of bread then I got. I put it in her little hand and she starts eating. I sit down at the table and start eating my own food.

I finish it quickly and stand up ignoring the hunger that still gnaws at my stomach. I walk upstairs and pull open my worn wooden door. I let myself fall back on the bed with a sigh.

I bury my face in the pillow and worry. _What if I get reaped? I mean it's unlikely but it's possible! I won't kill anyone I can't. If I get reaped… I'm not coming home._

With that thought I haul myself up. I walk over to my closet and open the door. There's not much to choose from. I grab a pair of black jeans that are only slightly ratty and my nicest red shirt.

I take off my old pajamas then throw on the other clothes. I head to the bathroom and splash water on my face. I run my fingers through my dark brown hair and sigh.

My clothes hang limp on my scrawny body. I walk to the door and put on my ratty tennis shoes that almost have holes in the bottom. I walk to the square with my family and kiss my mom on the cheek.

"I'll see you both after the reapings okay?"

Both my parents nod and no one says the unspoken fear. I might be picked.

I get my finger pricked than stand with the other boys my age. I tune out during the treaty of treason.

(From Ky Flicker's P.O.V)

I'm in my own little world laughing inside my head when I feel someone push me forward. _What the- _then I look around. I realize with a sense of horror that my name was drawn. I take shaking steps up to the stage.

(From Terry Andrew's P.O.V)

The girl takes her place on the stage and I hold my breath as she draws the boy's name.

"Terry Andrews." My lip quivers with fear but I manage to keep my breath steady as I walk up the stage. I stand and face the crowd and the lady takes our hands.

"I present you with your district six tributes Ky Flicker and Terry Andrews!"

There's polite applause but all I can hear is my mother sobbing. _I will not return home._

** Hope you enjoyed! R&R!**


	7. Reapings district seven

**Y'all know the drill. I doubt you want a long author's note so enjoy!**

(District seven Kale Carter's P.O.V)

My older sister Katrina wakes me up her light voice weaving into my dreams. "Kale sweetie you have to get up."

Somewhere in my sleepy land I mutter "Why?"

"It's time to get ready for the reapings."

She doesn't say but I know what she's thinking it's also the anniversary of my father's death and the day my family started to fall apart.

"Breakfast is on the table." She says and turns to leave the room trying to keep the quaver out of her voice.

I nod and haul myself up leaning on Spike for support. I kiss the forehead of my german shepard then walk to the kitchen.

I sit down but stifle a cry at the picture of my mother. Suddenly I put my head in my hands at a flash back.

_I had come home that day whistling. We were all still recovering from dad's death but things were slowly getting better. People had stopped staring as I passed the whispers were slowing down and I was on the way to making some friends._

_ For the first time in what felt like years but had only been a few weeks I was happy. Then I got home. At first everything seemed okay. Then I noticed that mom didn't reply when I yelled that I was home._

_ Thinking that she might not have heard me I walked up the stairs to her room. Then I found her. She held a knife and had killed herself. I had collapsed with sobs and I think I passed out right there._

_ I remember waking up in Katrina's arms. She had shown me the note. It had read "I'm sorry Kale and Katrina. I couldn't do it anymore. I joined your father in heaven. I will see you someday in heaven. Please take care of Kale Katrina. I'll miss you both. I love you. Mom." _

_I had gone back into my shell. The whispers had started again and the friends I had started making left me. Everything was as bad as it was before._

I'm snapped out of my flashback by Katrina's arms around me. I glance up. "How did you know?"

She hesitates then responds "Your eyes went glassy and you were shuddering."

I nod. "Thank you for snapping me out of it."

"You're welcome."

"I'm not hungry anymore." I say and stand up from the table.

She nods "Hold on a sec." She returns with my reaping outfit. It's a dark green long sleeve shirt with black jeans the leather bracelet that used to be my mom's on top. I nod and slip it on without a word ignoring the small pang that comes with putting on the bracelet.

"See ya after the reapings!" I call and race out the door.

(Iris Brohic's P.O.V)

I wake up with a yawn and a stretch as my sheep dog jumps on me. When I try to roll over and shake him off for a few more hours of sleep he starts licking my face.

"Bleh!" I cry and shove him off laughing. "Bad Fink!" I say as I force myself out of bed. I look around my light green room and smile. Then a sad thought sneaks its way into my mind. _This may be my last time at home. Fink's last time as well._

The announcement about the dogs had shocked us all. Some people were happy some sad. Others like me couldn't decide what to feel. On one hand the dogs could be helpful. But on the other the dogs don't deserve to die with us.

I shake my head. _You can't afford to think like that Iris. You're not going to be picked. Don't worry. Your name is only in there twice. At least your sisters are safe from the reapings one more year._

At that thought my eleven year old identical twin sisters burst into the room.

"Hi Iris!" They chirp at the same time. They look nothing like me, as they take after my dark haired dad and I take after my red haired mother with gold highlights in it. I even have her huge green eyes which I hate. But others claim "they're so pretty." _Yeah right. _

I roll my eyes and tune back in to my sisters who are still rambling on. "Alright shoo shoo." I laugh and wave my arms chasing them out of the room so I can get dressed.

I open up my closet and look at all the clothes made to fit my willowy frame. I scan it looking for something that might look good. My eyes come to rest on a simple floor length strapless summer dress. I shrug it on then run down the stairs.

I get down there just in time to see Fink jump up and open the door. I let out a yell but am too late as he runs out. One of my sister's screams. "Iris get him!"

"Ay, Ay captain!" I yell and give chase to Fink. I ignore my dress that seems determined to slow me down and keep running. I freeze at the meadow at the edge of the district and thankfully so does Fink.

I creep up on him as he sticks his nose in a hole. "No!" I yell to him as wasps swarm out.

I scream and stumble about as the wasp's sting my skin. In my stumbling I slip on the wet river mud and land straight in the river water. The water forces the wasps off and I'm grateful for that. But now I'm covered in mud and bee stings and being forced along the current.

That thought reminds me that I'm still under water and I kick for the surface. My head breaks the water and I take a gasp of the sweet air.

I swim for the shore and grab a root using it to haul myself up. I collapse on the bank and pant for a few minutes. Fink comes back covered in water as well and licks my cheek.

"Very, Very bad dog." I pant and stand up grabbing his collar. He lowers his head with a whine and follows me as I stand up.

Once I'm sure he will follow me I race for the town square. _Missing the reapings will get me killed. _The people at the check in station don't hide their shock and disgust. Both at the fact that I am very close to being late and at my appearance, I try to give a small smile and a shrug but they don't seem to buy it.

I just shake my head and run with the other thirteen year olds. I swallow as the treaty of treason starts. After it's done our overly cheerful escort who has a blue wig on. I scoff mentally. _Wow that's ugly but not to her I guess._

She clears her throat."Ladies first." The worry threatens to overwhelm me as her hand swirls around the reaping bowl. With her sharp pink nails she reads out the name.

"Iris Brohic."

I swallow and walk up on shaking legs, Fink follows but I am hardly aware of his presence. Every single mouth in the district including my mother's drops open at my appearance. The escort is deadpanning. I cough. _Might as well try to get some sponsors._

I give a teasing laugh. "Sorry everyone traffic getting here was horrible."

Everyone laughs awkwardly and I take small bows. The panic is still going on inside my chest but I refuse to show it.

(Kale Carter's P.O.V)

I raise an eyebrow at the girl who was drawn. _Wow that poor girl. She's playing it off as nothing but something happened to make her look like that. I have to admit it is slightly amusing. Maybe she has a chance._

Our escort , Zenya Trishfall, clears her throat to stop the laughter. "And now for the boys." Her perfect nails that remind me of daggers ready to send kids to their death reaches into the bowl.

"Kale Carter."

_And I'm her next victim. But I won't be changed._ I head up to the stage with Spike by my side and Zenya raises our hands in the air. "I present you with your district seven tributes Iris Brohic and Kale Carter!"

Everyone claps except for my family and people who I can only guess are hers_. _They stay completely silent and don't do anything but stare with horror.

** Hope y'all enjoyed! Things may start to slow down as the evil known as school has started again. And I have blisters on my palms from bike riding… It makes typing harder. Anyhow R&R!**


	8. Reapings district eight

**Everyone is going to hate me for doing this to these poor twins… Blame Steyse! She gave me them! Here you go!**

(District eight reapings Turquoise (Turk) Skyfort's P.O.V)

I wake up with a yawn to my alarm going off. I hit it quickly and peer over at my twin sister. Her name's Saphire but everyone calls her Fire. I give a small grin. She's still sound asleep.

I tip toe over and lean in over her. Then quietly I say "Good morning Fire."

She screams bloody murder and jumps like eight feet in the air. I double over with laughter a huge grin frozen on my face.

She's laughing as well. "You jerk!" She play slaps my arm. "That wasn't funny!"

"Ah countraire little sis. It was very funny." I say in a mock capitol accent.

"Your only two minutes older than me!" Then she realizes why I used the capitol accent. She sinks onto the bed and puts her head in her hands. "Ah shit it's reaping day isn't it?" Fire groans worriedly.

I sit down beside her and put my hand on her back not being able to bear seeing my sister upset. "Don't worry we have a super low chance of being reaped. I mean we never even had to take terease not like most other kids in the distict. Our names are only in there five times."

(Saphire (Fire) Skyfort's P.O.V)

I sigh. _I know Turk's right but I still hate seeing him like this. He's worried as well no matter what he says or how much of an act he puts up. If he gets reaped… _I shake my head. _Stop. You can't afford to think like this. You both have to get ready for the reapings._

"I know Turk… You're right but I still worry."

"Well don't." He says simply and flashes me a grin.

"Alright. Let's eat something." I reply and get up walking over the door. The second I open it our collies fly in. Smoke, Turk's collie runs over to him and jumps on him attempting to pin him down. Hope, my collie just lays down at my feet wagging her tail.

I lean down and rub her belly while she attempts to lick my hand. I stifle a laugh. _They're just so cute. _

I notice Turk walk over to the dresser and wonder what he's getting.

(Turk's P.O.V)

I walk over to the dresser and look at the top of it. The two stud earrings that my dad got for us when we were just babies and he couldn't tell us apart sit on top of it.

Swallowing a sob at the memory of dad I hand Fire her red earring and without a word she puts it in her right ear.

I put my turquoise colored one in my left ear and say quietly "Dad…"

She sighs "I know." She pauses a second. "Do you think he would be proud of us?"

I have to think for a second then I reply. "Yes. I hope at least." She nods her eyes rimmed with sadness.

Our father died trying to start a rebellion. He didn't even manage to get one person on his side before the Capitol killed him. Of course the official story is that he died in an industrial accident. That's even what mom thinks. But I and Fire know better.

We had accidently overheard him talking to someone and later Fire confronted him for me because I couldn't work up the urge to do it. He told us but made us swear not to tell anyone. We have kept his secret even now.

I flash back to the present by Fire gently tugging on my hand. I glance up at her and she says quietly "Come on. Let's go eat." I nod and follow after her the sudden love for my twin threatening to overwhelm me.

(Fire's P.O.V)

I walk down the stairs my brother's hand in mind and I smile. _This is how it's supposed to be, me and Turk together partners in crime. _Some kids may mock us for being so close but they're just jealous. They don't have a twin who they know so well they can finish each other's sentences for them. Someone they would gladly die for.

I don't have a boyfriend and quite frankly don't want one. None of the guys in the district really like me. Well there is one boy who I'm friends with but he's more interested in dating Turk than me. I think he's really nice and we're pretty good friends but I think he creeps Turk out a little.

Oh well. To each their own I suppose. I scratch Hope's head as we walk down the stairs. _I love animals. And pretty things. I would love to see the Capitol but with what it would cost me I don't consider it to be worth it. I guess seeing it on the TV is enough even though the games disgust me._

Mom wraps us both in a huge hug when we get downstairs. I pull back and look at her face and it's clear she's both worried and has been crying. "Don't worry mom." I say with false bravo.

Turk nods beside me and I can tell he doesn't know what to say so I elbow him. "Right Turk?"

He clears his throat and nods quickly "Er right."

Mom smiles "I know. Even if one of you gets reaped I'm sure you could make it out. Now come eat your oatmeal."

We both nod quickly and walk over sitting down at the table.

(Turk's P.O.V)

I wolf down my oatmeal so I don't have to taste it. I know I need to be grateful for any food but really it's disgusting. I finish eating in about five seconds and the second I do I look up.

Mom has brought in outfits for both of us. I wrinkle my nose slightly at the slightly dull green cotton shirt and black pants she picked out for me. But since I know mom is already stressed out I just thank her and head upstairs to change.

Once I have the clothes on, I look in the mirror and run a comb through my dirty blond hair with the sapphire streaks in it. Me and fire both got streaks in our hair to represent the others name so that everyone would know we were related. If they didn't guess that is.

I walk outside of the bathroom petting Smoke as he appears at my side. I head back into the kitchen where Fire is now dressed as well. Mom put her in a ruffled bright orange dress. I hide a smile. "Ready for the reapings?"

She nods and we both hug mom.

Then we head out the door.

(Fire's P.O.V)

The second me and Turk are away from the house two girls stand in front of us. _Oh great trouble. _

"Hey look it's the two babies." One sneers.

I roll my eyes. "Is that the best you have?" Turk has stepped behind me and is letting me handle it because that's what I'm best at.

The other one sneers "Maybe one of you will get reaped then we only have to deal with one." She pushes Turk against the wall. "And of course, if one is down the other will fall."

In a spilt second I grab her by the back of her shirt and have her pinned to the wall of a house. Turk grabs my arm. "Let's go." I nod and release her still brimming with rage and follow him to the square.

We check in and I squeeze his hand before we head to our separate sides. I daydream in my head of nothing in particular during the treaty of treason as it disgusts me. Then I swallow as the lady walks over to the reaping bowl and puts her hand in it.

"Saphire Skyfort."

I swallow fighting back tears and walk to the stage. I can see the look on the girl's face who said she hoped I got reaped and I can tell she wants to take it back. _Maybe I can win and come home._

(Turk's P.O.V)

Horror runs through me as Fire walks up. I start planning what to say at the goodbyes how to convince her to come home so I don't have to be alone. Only now do I realize how much I rely on my sister. Then it happens. The moment that shocks everyone. She reaches for the boy's name.

"Turquoise Skyfort."

On shaking legs I walk up to the stage. _One of us will die. _I hear mother scream then start sobbing. She yells "No! You can't have them!" Then she launches herself on a peacekeeper sobbing all the while.

Everyone in the district is just standing there shocked. The escort clears her throat. "Well, Well, Well isn't that something?" she says in a breathy way clearly trying to fix thing. "Twin tributes. What a surprise. Well let's have a round of applause for this year's district eight tributes "Saphire Skyfort and Turquoise Skyfort."

Not a single person claps everyone is just staring in horror. Most know us. The twins always together in life and now even in death. Our mother has calmed down and is now just sobbing. She lifts our hands in the air and I let her still in shock.

**Wow it's scary how much I enjoyed writing that. Does that make me evil? Don't answer that. Anyhow R&R!**


	9. Reapings district nine

** Wow this was hard to write… Darn you school. Anyhow enjoy!**

(District nine reapings Stacey Mark's P.O.V)

I groan as my father shakes me awake. I bury my head and mutter "No five more minutes."

I can hear him laugh. "Hon you said that an hour ago. Now get up you have to get ready."

"For school?" I ask not remembering for one blissful moment.

"No Stacey it's the reapings." He said without a trace of humor.

"Oh right…" I say and pull myself up sighing. "I'll be right out."

He nods and leaves the room. I stroke my teacup poodle, Mimi who had nuzzled her way under my hand. I swear sometimes she's more like a cat than a dog.

I gently pick her up as I stand. I lean down and set her on the ground and she runs out tail wagging. Dad peeks back in "Oh and happy eighteenth birthday." Yep that's right my birthday is on reaping day and my name is in the bowl forty eight no sorry forty nine times now. It's always the worst birthday.

I swallow. It was even worse last year. My twelve year old sister was reaped. They tore her apart piece by piece. I can still hear her screams as I was forced to watch it. I shudder. _Bad thoughts on your birthday, now let's go eat._

I walk downstairs where I get simple happy birthday from each of the five members of my family.

My mom kisses my cheek "We'll do presents after the reapings." She promises and I know it's her silent way of praying I won't get picked.

I nod "Sounds great." I sit down at the table with the rest of my family and take a small slice of bread.

My little sister Anna cocks her head. "Is that all you want on your birthday?"

I smile and nod ignoring my growling stomach. My family needs the food more. I eat the bread then get up silently.

Since last year everyone in my family has been quieter out of the way. I know the worry gnaws at them more than it does at me. I smile at my two year old brother. He's too young to understand the games and has blissful ignorance. I envy him for that.

Sometimes I think the only reason I haven't gotten reaped is because bad things can't happen on your birthday. I guess that theory will be tested or proved today.

I look in my closet and take out the one nice dress I own. It's a pale baby blue summer dress that's tied with a pink ribbon. I gently slip it on and tie the ribbon.

Then I walk to the bathroom and look in the mirror. I take the worn old hairbrush that we all share and run it through my chocolate brown hair. Then I look back at my silver eyes. Yes silver. There is no other way to describe them. No one who's ever seen them can say they are blue with a straight face.

I sigh and splash some water on my face before walking down the stairs to the rest of my family. Everyone's dressed for the reapings and I kiss all my family goodbye and head out the door.

(Roketi Mauluga's P.O.V)

I wake up with a groan and a stretch. When I remember what day it is a slow grin creeps up on my face. _Today is the day I finally escape. I either die in the arena or come back to a safe house in victor's village away from my father. Doesn't matter to me._

I hear my fathers shout and inwardly flinch. Deciding I'm not in the mood to deal with that bastard right now I climb out my window. I scale down the side of the house and pray he won't see me. My luck runs out and I see him waiting outside the front door.

He grabs me by the shirt collar and growls. "Where do you think your going boy?"

I manage to keep my voice calm refusing to let him get to me. "I was going to go steal some food."

He lets go of me and gives a grunt of approval. "Just make sure you get enough. Or else."

He leaves the threat hanging in the air but I know what it means. Inside I scoff I can barely feel the beatings anymore. But I nod and try to act worried. I turn and run off eager to get away.

I creep silently into the square and look at the merchants that are still setting up seeming groggy with sleep. I wait until one turn his back at a bread stand and knick a loaf taking off before they can see who it is.

I hide in an ally way and eat the bread leaning against a wall. While I do I absent mindedly trace the long scar from the field accident on my arm.

Then I hear trouble. I finish the bread and stand up a small twisted grin on my face. The fighting makes the pain go away if only for a little while.

The three boys round the corner and I push myself up. The leader sneers "Hey there scum why don't you give us your pretty little bracelet."

I tighten up. The bracelet was a gift from my mom. "Why don't you make me?"

"I think we will. Get him boys." They all start approaching me and I turn and swing hitting one in the face sending him staggering. The other one rounds me and I kick him in the gut. I grit my teeth as the third one hits me from behind but I just grab his shirt collar and swing him into a wall.

I whirl around to face the other two who have recovered by now and are spitting mad. I quickly finish them off sending them fleeing their tails between their legs.

_Crap. _I cuss mentally as the clock strikes eleven thirty. _I have to hurry to volunteer. _

I start running and full out sprint to the check in table pushing all the people out of my way. I get my finger pricked not even feeling it. It's been a long time since pain as small as that affected me.

I walk over with the other boys who all give me a wide berth and tap my foot impatient to get this thing started before I get a chance to chicken out.

They start the long and boring treaty of treason and I wipe the dust and blood off my clothes. Might as well look presentable to get sponsors, though I doubt anyone will help me.

When it's _finally _done our escort clears her throat. "Gentlemen first." She draws a name and the boy takes his place. I step up. "I volunteer as tribute."

Everyone looks shocked and they quickly clear me a path. "Well, well, well. District nine's second volunteer! What's your name young man?"

I smirk "I'm Roketi Mauluga." I take my place on the stage and she claps her hands together. "So exciting!"

(Stacey Mark's P.O.V)

I gulp as I regard the boy on stage. Everyone knows him. He beats up the other boys and is scarred from fights with peacekeepers. Now I really hope I don't get reaped.

Her long green nails reach into the bowl for the girl's name. I swallow my legs growing weak under me. _Bad things can't happen on your birthday. Bad things can't happen on your birthday. _I take up my silent chant in my head as if it will save me even though in my heart I know it won't.

Time seems to slow down as she unfolds the name and I can hear my heartbeat in my ears.

"Stacey Mark."

Everyone looks at me with pity and the peacekeepers have to practically carry me up there. I manage to regain my composure and blink back the tears pooling in my eyes. _I guess bad things can happen on your birthday._

I allow her to raise my hand in the air with my vicious opponents. Her voice announcing our names sounds like a death sentence. "I present you with your district nine tributes Stacey Mark and Rocketi Mauluga!"

** Awww poor Stacey such a horrible birthday, and she's my tribute so I can't blame anyone… Anywho Read and Review!**


	10. Reapings district ten

**Here you go another chapter. And wow no crazies this year! At least before the arena… mawhahahhahahaha!**

(Star Melody)

I'm back in the ally way of the church. I see my mom and dad and run to them. Then suddenly as it happens every time the pack of dogs swarm and I'm frozen in place with fear. They snarl and attack my mom killing my dad when he tries to defend her.

After the peacekeepers shoot the dogs I run to my mom's side tears blurring my vision. "No mom… you have to be ok!" I sob my voice rising.

Her voice was weak as blood stained the ground. "I'm sorry baby take care of your sister for me."

"No, No, No!" I mutter tears streaming down my face.

She takes my hand and presses her wedding ring into my hands. "Hang onto it…" She murmurs then closes her eyes for the last time.

I jerk myself awake at this point like I always do. I sigh and rub my face trying to get the tears off. I glance over at my still sound asleep sister and flip my pillow over. She doesn't need to know my nightmares.

She's only eight and she's seen way too much for her young age. It's hard to believe I was eight only six years ago but it's true. I glance at the calendar and sigh yet again. It's reaping day. I know that if I get drawn someone in the district will take care of Anabelle but still.

She shouldn't have to grow up with no family at all. Maybe I can get one of the town people to take her in but she will know. I sigh and take the meager food we have from the kitchen. A small loaf of bread, and a bird I caught.

I cut them up and put them on a plate giving Anabelle more than I give myself. _She needs it more than I do. _I reason to myself and hum the funeral song under my breath.

The whole district practically knows me for singing it and I'm friendly with most of them. My only real friend is Stella Koretravia. We've known each other forever.

I hear stirring from the bed and realize Anabelle is up. She walks over and runs a hand through her sticking up hair. "Morning."

"Good morning." I reply and hand her the plate.

"Thanks." She looks at me with eyes that seem too old for an eight year old. "It's reaping day."

I nod wordlessly and take a bite of my bread. She hugs me "Don't get picked."

A small grin escapes my face. "I'll do my best." She sits down and eats apparently satisfied. After us both finish eating she puts on a blue dress and I braid her hair.

Then I go to my half of the room and pull out a white and purple frock. I slip on some black flats and take her hand. I lead her to the square and hand her over to the priest who wishes me luck. Then I go to check in.

(James Carter)

I wake up groggy. _It's reaping day. I have to go outside. But I'm not afraid. Oh no I'm not afraid. I'm going to show that capitol who's boss. I'm going to volunteer and be the most feared victor in all of Panem!_

I get up a twisted smile on my face. I haven't been the same since my mother died. Understandable for a little while, everyone says. But after a year you need to go outside. _No I will go out now but only to show up the Capitol._

_ They killed my mother! _ I better explain. My mother was always a brave one. She hated the games and everything about them. One day she made a bow and arrow in the woods and brought it into town.

She walked around with it in full sight and shot it at peacekeepers. She never hit them off course but she was trying to get a message across. Trying to say how it was wrong. But they killed her for her trouble! They dragged her to the square and shot her in front of her own children!

Angrily I knock a glass figure off the dresser then rub her wedding ring on its chain around my neck to calm down. _But today I will show them up. I will volunteer. I can deal with it. I might die but that's ok. _This thought runs through my head with an eerie sense of calm.

_I won't kill the other tributes only if I must. I will not play the games the way they want me to. No I play by my rules and my rules only. _I swallow trying to calm my nerves that seemed to have snuck in.

I walk over to the dresser and pull open a drawer. Slowly I take out an old pair of jeans and a red t shirt. I play by my rules I won't dress up. I put it on and head down the stairs.

My older sister, Rosey, rears back in shock. "You're out of your room? I figured I would have to drag you out of your room."

"Nope. I'm ready for the reapings." I don't tell her my plans figuring she would try to stop me. The last thing I need is her encouraging me to stay back or not letting me volunteer. I mean come on.

I sit down at the table with my dad and ignore his attempts at conversation. I am so not in the mood. I eat my food slowly thinking of other things to keep any doubt far far away.

After I finish eating I stand up and walk to the door. Shoving on a pair of old ratty shoes, I pull open the door and blink in the bright sunlight. I put a hand on my forehead shielding my face from it. You forget how bright it is after a year inside.

I walk to the square with shaking legs the place bringing back very bad memories. _This was where they shot my mother. This was where I swore revenge on the capitol. They think I retreated with grief. They were wrong. I was plotting. I will become the most feared victor by playing by my rules I will not play by theirs._

I sign in and sit with the other males plugging my ears at the treaty of treason. _No reason for me to listen to it. It shows the rise of the capitol and a disgusting thing. _

The Capitol escort with her annoyingly perfect voice and cat like eyes draws the boy's name. "Kent Woodmore."

A twelve year old starts to walk up and I step forward in a bored way. "I volunteer as tribute."

The words roll off my tongue as I step up beaming with pride. A ripple of shock runs through the district. Most recognize me; they think I volunteered for the boy. Well I suppose that does add to the effect.

"Well what's your name young man?"

"James Carter." Those who didn't recognize me do now.

She smiles "Well congratulations, and now for the girls!"

(Star Melody's P.O.V)

My hands shake at my sides as our escorts long slender hands reach into the reaping dish. Time seems to be moving slowly, oh so slowly. She unfolds the slip it seeming like molasses dripping then clears her throat. The sound echoes with the beating of my heart.

"Star Melody."

Stella faints at my side. I think I was her only friend. I force myself up to the stage, and then look out at the audience. I see the priest holding Anabelle back who's throwing a fit trying to save me.

Suddenly as if it was planned the district starts singing the funeral song I always sing. "Star in the sky, star oh so high, when our loved ones  
fade away, give me the strength to stay, Star in the sky, star oh so high,  
help us when we try, to say our last goodbye."

Tears fill my vision but I refuse to let them drop. I know in my heart that this is their way of saying goodbye. Everyone knows I won't come home.

Our escort titters going on and on about how cute that was then raises our hands in the air.

"I present you with your district ten tributes James Carter, and Star Melody!"

***sniffle* that chapter almost made me cry. Almost to the goodbyes! I am so pumped! Now for a question, Would you rather know if your tribute is a bloodbath or just be surprised? R&R!**


	11. Reapings district eleven

** Here you go guys courtesy of me having well no life. Anyhow enjoy!**

(District eleven Tasi Merkava)

I hear a voice that sounds far away interrupting my dream. I murmur something that sounds like. "No I have to cut this wood." In my dream my foot is perfectly fine and I just have to keep cutting wood.

"Tasi." The voice cuts through again firmer this time. "You need to wake up. Now!"

I roll over and open my eyes. I glance up and see Haloti standing over me. He might as well be my father. He's sure as hell a better father than my real dad. I shake off the painful memories.

"Why do I have to get up so early?" I moan and roll over.

"Reaping day."

"Well crap… I'll be down in a minute." I respond a sense of dread overcoming me. While I may be huge I can't hurt a fly. Everyone in the district knows me as a gentle giant. I help kids and won't get in a fist fight over anything. I turn and run instead. Well I don't run so much as slowly hobble away.

I got into a lumber accident and now my foot is weakened. I sigh. _I've learned to deal but it's not fair._ I'm snapped out of wallowing in my own self-pity by Hope, my German Shepard. She's just so cute I found her when I was seven and have loved her since.

I pull her into the bed with me and pet her for a little while just praying I won't be drawn. I don't deserve to be. I've had a pretty crappy life already and the last thing I need is more bad luck.

I guess it's payback for my mother dying in child birth. My father said the same thing before he left me in the woods. But I'm not bitter or anything. Snapping out of my thoughts I finally stand up.

Hope jumps out of bed and runs to the open door waiting for me her tail wagging. I make my way over there slowly my foot dragging behind me. I lean on Hope a bit as I make my way out. Thank god the house has no stairs other wises I would be screwed.

I sit down at the table and eat the oatmeal that's on there. I sense Haloti looking at me but I don't say a single word. He clearly doesn't know what to say. I can tell he wants to tell me I won't get reaped but he can't promise that.

I had to take teareasse a few times in order to keep myself from starving when I was on my own. After Haloti took me in I was fine but my name is still in there so many times.

I can't finish my oatmeal nerves taking over. I've done the reapings several times but I still get nervous. The fear seems to take over my body every time until I feel I can't breathe. Then I feel horrible for whoever got drawn. It's a lose- lose situation.

Shaking my head to clear those thoughts I start to walk upstairs. I need to get dressed for the reapings. I walk slowly over to my room Hope running at my side.

I yank open my dark wood closet and scan the rows for a decent outfit. I finally decide on a dark worn pair of jeans with a decent red shirt. Glancing in the mirror I throw my long curly brown hair into a pony tail. I frown slightly at the scar on my arm.

It makes me look like a tough bad boy and I'm not really. I hate how everyone assumes I'm going to hurt them. Sure I have a black bulls head tattooed on my left arm but that proves nothing!

I whistle for Hope and run out the door forgetting shoes. I don't yell a goodbye knowing it will lead for an awkward sentimental scene; I hate that kind of stuff.

I check in stroking Hope and wincing when they prick my finger. I go to stand with the other boys stroking Hope in an effort to get rid of my nerves. _The odds are not in my favor._

(Ash Andrew's P.O.V)

I wake up murmuring in my sleep. Luna, my brown timber wolf, is pressed against me. I love her and she's very helpful in hunting and surviving. She was not easy to tame but I got her when she was just a pup.

It may sound strange but her mother literally laid her at my side while I was asleep. It was as if she choose me somehow. A few days later I found the body of her mother lying beside a river. She had died of sickness and I suppose had wanted to take care of her pup before she died.

I roll over and force myself out of the tiny house I had made from discarded wood. I gently lift the lid to the chest I begged from others and take out the measly bread I made from tearesse grain.

Glancing around to make sure no one is nearby I take the rabbit Luna caught me. I light up the coal and start cooking it. It's been like this since my parents died. Hiding, taking tearesse, hunting illegally, it's hard but I won't go to a foster home. I get by well enough.

Black market trading works to. That's how I got the clothes and things I wear. I think most people take pity on me.

Glancing down at the squirrel I notice it's done. I'm skinning it when I realize something is off. No one has left for work or school and I can hear faint sobbing from some houses. Carefully I peer out and look at the square. Then all the pieces connect in my head.

_Today is reaping day. I could get drawn. If I get drawn both I and Luna will go in. The chance of us coming out is small. _This thought chills me to the bone and suddenly my appetite is gone.

I toss the squirrel to Luna and she eagerly pounces on it. Then I lift the heavy chest lid again. I rifle through it and find the nicest thing I own. It's just a pair of black jeans and a teal sweat shirt. I clutch the necklace my mother gave me before the work accident killed her and my father.

Slipping it around my neck I whistle for Luna who has finished the squirrel by now. I join a crowd of nervous kids heading for the reapings and bite my lip jiggling my leg I struggle to keep the nerves down knowing it's a losing battle.

(Tasi's P.O.V)

I keep stroking Hope over and over and over again trying to calm my racing heart. I'm too busy rubbing her ears and panicking to hear the treaty of treason.

Then her cheery capitol voice rings out. "Gentleman first."

My ears perk up and everything seems to slow down. All the sounds seem louder including the beating of my own heart. I can hear the nervous breathing of the boys around me and Hope panting seeming to have sensed my fear.

"Tasi Merkava."

_ That poor boy, I doubt he'll come home. _Then someone pushes me gently from behind sending me out of my shock. _Oh wait that's me. _A single tear falls down my face as I make my way to the stage Hope trailing behind me.

I stand and face the district trying to keep from bawling. I doubt I will come home. This may be the last time I see the district. I scan for familiar faces and meet all my slight friends in the eye. Tears keep pricking my vision and I keep forcing them back.

(Ash's P.O.V)

I gawk at the male tribute_. Dear god he's huge, and muscled and scarred and is basically terrifying. Now I really hope I don't get picked. But he's crying slightly so he must have someone here he cares about. Probably a girlfriend I mean he's not bad looking. Not my type, his hair is way too long, but not bad looking._

I run a hand through my long hair and smile at the blue highlights. I got them as a dare before my parents died then loved them. Now I use berries to refresh them every time they start to fade.

Our creepy capitol lady with the clown wig, I think her name is Sasha Simpar, walks over to the girls bowl a fake grin on her face. Her sharp dagger like nails reach in and hunt for a name.

Clearing her throat she reads the name. "Ash Andrews."

My heart plummets and slowly very slowly I inch my way forward. The peacekeepers try to shove me but Luna snarls at them and they back up watching me as I make my way to the stage on shaking legs.

As is customary Sasha lifts our hands together in the air sentencing us to the death basically then says our names. "I present you with your district eleven tributes Ash Andrews and Tasi Merkava!"

**Did y'all like it? I hope you liked it!**


	12. Reapings district twelve

**Last reaping y'all! Whooo hooo!**

(District twelve Anna Lawren's P.O.V)

I wake up with a sigh. My little terrier Pip is licking my face. I gently move him off not in the mood to laugh and play. Why not? Because it's reaping day, shaking my head I clear out the bitter rhyme.

I leap down the stairs hungry and hoping my dad will be awake. I never get to see him these days. He's always working. I mean I understand it perfectly. Mom is sick and he has to work twice as hard to support us and to pay for her medicine but I still miss him.

My heart falls when I get downstairs. The meal looks excellent. It's a wild pheasant and some goat milk. Its way more than I usually get and I know it's for the reapings. That's not what upsets me. What upsets me is the fact that dad's not here.

Glancing around the table I see a small hastily scrawled note. "Anna, I had to finish up some things at work. I promise I'll be home by the reapings. Dad."

I sigh. _Of course, even on reaping day my beloved dad doesn't bother to stay home. I'm sure I will see him before the reapings or at least before the goodbyes if I get drawn._

I bite my lip nerves taking over as I'm sure they do for all eligible children in this district, well except for the crazies. I sit down and pick up the pheasant leg in my hands. It literally falls apart in my hands and melts on my tongue. The last time I had pheasant was three years ago on my birthday.

The pheasant is quickly gone and I drown the goat's milk. It's not as rare for us to get but it's still a treat.

Now I have to go get ready. After all I have to at least look presentable in case I get sent to my death. The capitol can't have us looking like scoundrels oh no.

I yawn. I'm still tired even though it's ten o'clock. Pip whines and tugs at my pajama pant leg.

"Oh shoot boy I forgot to feed you!" I laugh and get up. Opening the cabinet under the sink I frown slightly. _We're down to two cans of dog food. I have to remind dad to get some._

I take out the one can and open it with a carving knife. I grab one of the wood bowls and pour it in.

I set it down at my feet and Pip chows down. I smile slightly. _Now I can go get dressed._

I hurry up the stairs taking them two at a time. I have to hurry if I want to talk to mom before I leave. I skid to a stop at my door and shove it open, rushing inside I open my closet door.

I scan the rows, _hmmm something nice, something nice. _My eyes stop at a white shirt, black skirt, and a little black jacket. _Perfect. _Quickly I take off my pajamas and put on the outfit.

I glance in the mirror and wrinkle my nose. My usually straight amber hair is sticking up everywhere covering my pale skin and ocean blue eyes. I scan the dressers for my hair brush.

_Where is it? Come on! _"Ah hah!" I give a shout of triumph as I see it in the hallway. I run out to grab it and trip over Pip. I go tumbling to the floor with a thud.

"Owww." I moan as Pip sits on my chest. For some reason he thought to grab the hairbrush. I take it out of his mouth wincing slightly at the dog slobber all over it.

I brush him off and go back into my room staring into the full length mirror. I quickly brush out my hair smiling as it cascades to my shoulders like an amber wave. The scar on my right arm is showing so I adjust my jacket to cover it.

Then I head to tell mom goodbye. I nod on the door and poke my head in quietly. "Mom?"

She sits up coughing still. "Hey honey. Come to say goodbye?"

I nod and walk over to her bed. "I'll see you after okay?" I ask hugging her frail body.

"Of course Anna just one second okay?" Mom asks then uses enormous effort to lift herself out of bed. When I tense with worry getting ready to catch her she just looks at me and laughs.

"I'm not that breakable." She says then grabs something off the bedside table and presses it into my hand. I look down and struggle to hide my gasp. It's grandma's ring the one she always kept with her.

Or so I've heard. My grandma had my mom when she was seventeen. She died in the hunger games. My mom seems to notice my confusion. "Just in case." She says quietly tears streaming down her face.

"Goodbye mom." I say quietly slipping the ring in my pocket. I lean over and kiss her on the cheek praying I don't get picked. I have to come back to her.

I walk downstairs and slip on my shoes. Picking up Pip I head for the square worry knotting my gut.

(Storm Nightfall's P.O.V)

I wake up and cuss as cold water rains down on my head. _My brothers… yet again… _slowly I pull myself out of bed. _Well I guess I don't have to shower for the reapings. _Yep today's the reapings and my brothers don't even give me a break today. That should give you an idea of what they're like.

I walk over to the door and pull it open intending to give my brothers a piece of my mind. But I decide against it. Mom and dad won't do anything the only reason they even show up to the reapings with me is so they won't look bad.

I sigh and shake my head trying to get rid of the bad thoughts. Very bad idea, my gaze falls on the scar on my wrist and I flash back to the day I got it.

_ I was in a good cheerful move. I had just used the earring I stole from Yuri in an attempt to get her attention to pierce my ear. It actually looked semi decent. Then things started spiraling downwards._

_ I walked inside and my brothers were smiling which should have been my first clue. I was to blissfully happy to care though and keep walking. Then I opened the door to my room. _

_ It exploded. Bits of glass from my favorite statue went everywhere and one cut my wrist. My brothers had to take me to the hospital my parents couldn't be bothered. Nomad and Regan swore it was just supposed to shock me but I still don't know if I believe them._

I shake my head clearing it of the flashback. I need to eat before the reapings. I open our cupboard and grab a slice of bread. I eat it quickly then walk upstairs.

The second I'm in my room I realize something is wrong. The door slams shut behind me and I hear the click of a lock. _Shit, shit, shit! _I run over to the door and try to jiggle it open but it's stuck.

_Great I'm locked in. _I walk to my dresser intending to get dressed then climb out the window but I realize something. They stole my close except for some things they shrunk. Just fan flipping tastic.

I force the clothes on then look in the mirror. I look horrible, my purple hair sticks up. Yes I said purple my brothers died my shampoo. The shirt clings to my body and the black pants are cut and tiny on me.

Well at least they left clothes. I comb my hair with my hands then climb out the window and scale down the vine wall. I walk to the square my heartbeat echoing in my ears.

(Anna's P.O.V)

I nervously drum my fingers on my leg holding Pip in my arms. I'm stroking his head so hard I think I might give him a bald spot. Our escort has a tail. A fricking tail, I always forget that then it shocks me.

"Now first we will draw our lovely lady tribute." He says in a voice that seems way too high for a guy.

His strong terrifying hands reach into the bowl. I tighten my grip on Pip as he reads out the name.

"Anna Lawrens."

Tears prick at my vision as I force my way up. The tears roll down as I take my place.

(Storm's P.O.V)

I watch with pity as the girl takes her place, then the male drawings take place. My muscles tense as she draws the name.

"Tyler Sparknet." I sigh in relief **(A/N betcha didn't see that coming huh? XD**)

I watch with relief as the boy heads up to the stage then yawn and stretch reaching my arms above my head with relief. Then it happens, the moment when my life is changed forever

The escort eyes train on me. "What's this do we have a volunteer?"

I look around trying to find the person who volunteered. We _never _have a volunteer in district twelve. Then I realize I'm being shoved towards the stage.

"Wait what? I wasn't volunteering! I was just stretching!" my voice rises as I scream both terrified and sad.

Our escort clears his throat. We both know he can't go back on his word. "Come on now no chickening out."

The peacekeepers strong hands lift me up as I yell. "No I wasn't volunteering! I wasn't volunteering!" Tears roll down my eyes as they force me up to the stage. The boy gives me a grateful smile full of pity as he rushes down.

"Now what's your name young man" our escort asks his tail curling.

"Storm Nightfall." I mutter staring at the ground half hoping he won't hear.

"Well let's have a huge round of applause for this year's district twelve tributes, Storm Nightfall and Anna Lawrens!" the peacekeepers let go of one arm so she can raise it in the air as the district claps slowly. _Great just great I just volunteered for my death._

**Okay guys so this author's note might be long and tedious but it's necessary. First things first, if your tribute has no one who cares about them no friends or family they will not get a goodbye scene, If you have a problem with that then pm with a person to visit them. **

** Second thing, I need some stylists and mentors. I'm putting the form below and if you submit one you get twenty sponsor points per stylist/mentor. **

**Stylist **

**Name:**

** District they style for (top three):**

** Personality:**

** View on games:**

** How they treat the tributes:**

** Pet (not required):**

**Mentor **

** Name**

** District (top three): **

** Personality:**

** How they won the games:**

** Are they helpful or not:**

** Okay guys so there's that out of the way! Now for the updated sponsor points!**

**Wolfgirlhatestwilight: 45 points**

**Truth be told I'm lying: 35 points**

**Bad Apple430: 15 points**

**Spunky Fun: 20 points**

**Martyliz 101: 15 points**

**Hikari darkness: 15 points**

**Xxxthe-girl-who-was-on-firexxx: 65 points**

**CatosGirl23 30 points**

**Leboo7949 15 points**

**Steyse 85 points**

**Rocksolid 35 points**

**Wow some people have a lot. Now for the first question, it's fairly easy but only if you know your stuff. In the first book was Peeta slashed by a sword or a machete? Good luck!**


	13. Goodbyes district one,two, and three

** I'm so sorry this took so long guys. I had it all done then my computer crapped out on me and deleted the whole seven pages. I cried and cursed and tried to find it but I couldn't. So here. **

(Gemma Lockehart [District one])

I yawn leaning back in the chair. _Let's get this show on the road. These goodbyes are really only for the weak tributes because I am the strongest and am coming home. So I suppose they deserve a goodbye and I do need to get Midnight from dad. But still they take way to long. I mean come on people! Let's just get going._

The door swings open and dad walks in. "Hey Gemma are you ready?"

I roll my eyes and pet Midnight who walked in behind him. "Of course dad. I've been training for years."

He grins. "I know baby I know. The next time I see you, you'll me a victor!"  
A smile creeps on my face a result of the excitement. "I know right! I can't wait! Those other tributes better watch out."

"Of course they have to; you will be the feared tribute in the games. Remember I'll be cheering you on and if you need the sponsor gifts I'll try to get you them."

"Thanks dad but we both know I won't need them."

"I know but just in case."

"Okay thanks. I love you and will see you soon." I say refusing to say goodbye thinking that it sounds to final.

He nods. "I love you to." Then he's heading out with the peacekeepers. I will see him soon but I will be a victor then and things will be different.

I stroke Midnight's ears as the door opens again and Luka walks in this time. "Hey blondie you pumped?" he asks already knowing the answer.

"Course. I'm about to go in the hunger games why wouldn't I be excited?" I reply ignoring Midnight's growling.

He nods "Very true." Then to my surprise he gives me a hug of congratulations. I hug him back and he slips something on my wrist. I pull away and glance down at it. It's a… leather bracelet?  
He notices my confusion and laughs. "For a token. If you want it that is."

"Of course I want it. What you want to be able to say you gave the victor her token?" I tease.

He smirks. "Something like that. Anyhow I know you don't need it but good luck."

"Thanks I'll see you when I'm a victor."

"See ya when you're a victor blondie." He smirks then turns to leave. _And now we can finally get going._

(Logan Huntzberger [District one])

I wait knowing that the goodbyes I dread will come soon. The one with my parents won't be too bad as my father is mentoring this year and is also a heartless bastard.

I sigh. _I still can't believe Kian was drawn. Now I have to put up a huge act and pretend to be a monster to get home to him and my family. But it will be worth it. At least I have a chance. I've been training forever but Kian has only been training for two years. Plus he never really focuses at training mostly just talks._

I'm snapped out of the thought by the door opening and my parents walking in practically beaming with pride. _Wow they're happy._

Dad and mom both hug me their face seeming to burst with the size of their smile. "Congratulations son! I didn't know you were planning on volunteering!" dad says.

Time to start acting. "Well I wanted you to be surprised. But yeah I can't wait to lead the careers!"

Mom looks thoughtful for a minute. "Yes that should work. You're strong trained and a natural leader."

Dad nods as well. "We have to go now but make us proud son. I will see you on the train."

"Good bye mom. See you later dad."

They both leave the room and I mentally steel myself for the tears that I know will come when Kian and Honor come in. I have to tell them about the act and they will be worried about me. But I will comfort them as I plan on winning.

Then the door bursts open and they run in with just as I excepted tears rolling down their face. They both hug me tightly as if they can't let go.

When they finally release me I manage a small smile "Hey guys."

Kian looks me dead in the eyes gratitude illuminating from him. "Thank you."

"Hey it's no problem Kian. I can win this thing I know I can."

Honor doesn't look so sure. But instead of saying anything she pulls out a small blue crystal from her pocket. She hands it to me and I look at it closely. Her and Kian's names are carved into it neatly and it's clear that she intends for it to be my token.

"Thank you."

She nods "You're welcome and good luck."

"Listen you two this is important we don't have much time left." I lean down pulling both of them close. "Whatever you see in the arena. Whatever you see me do on that screen you need to remember it's just an act okay? It's just an act so I can get home to you. I have to play the ruthless career leader who enjoys killing. But it's all an act I'm still me okay? You have to promise me that whatever you see on that screen you won't judge me when I get home. Promise?"

Kian nods and hugs me again sobbing harder. "I-I promise Logan. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Kian." I whisper then pull away turning to Honor. " Do you promise?"

She nods. "Of course I promise little bro. Just remember us in the arena okay? That's why I got you that token."

"Of course." I hug her. "I promise. Goodbye Honor."

She pulls away and shakes her head. "Not good bye. Until we meet again."

"Okay." Until we meet again." She says trying to fight a new wave of tears.

"Until we meet again Kian and Honor!" I call as the peacekeepers force them out of the room.

Then I slump against the wall preparing for the last goodbyes. My friends. _Sidney and Brian won't understand. They'll think I did it for the glory. But Erin she's different. She'll know, she's always been able to do that. To sense what someone is thinking or feeling. Some people find it creepy but I love it about her._

I rub the crystal as the door opens and my three best friends come rushing in. Brian laughs "Man dude way to shock us all!"

Sidney returns his smirk. "Yeah dudes are you ready to slice some tributes up!"

Brian and Sidney howl clearly excited for this but Erin looks at me with wide thoughtful eyes. She mouths "Was it for Kian?"

I nod and mouth back. "It's an act." She nods in understanding.

"Good luck Logan." She says trying to put on a brave face. "Be sure to come home."

Brian slugs her and me on the shoulder. "Of course he will there's no one better in the training center haven't you seen him?"

Everyone nods. Then Sidney glances at the clock. "Well listen man we only have about one minute left so good luck and goodbye."

Everyone hugs me and Erin hangs on a second longer. She whispers in my ear. "Don't worry. I won't judge you."

I nod and whisper back "Thank you."

The door opens and the peacekeeper sticks his head in "Time."

Brian salutes "Bye Logan."

Sidney gives me a small wave. "See ya when you're a victor."

To my surprise Erin kisses me on the cheek. "Goodbye and good luck." Then they're all gone.

_And now the real show begins. _I rub the crystal again having a feeling it will become my anchor.

(Ira Night's P.O.V [District two])

I sit and fidget nervously with the silver anchor around my neck and pet Beau with the other hand. Chloe will be in here soon and I will have to say goodbye. _This won't be easy. I can't warn her of what I will do in the arena she already knows what I'm capable of. But I just need to say good bye. In case. _I swallow. _In case I don't come back. But I will I have to._

I stand up and walk over to the wooden door just as it bursts open and Chloe rushes in a whirlwind of energy and tears. She throws herself on me her yellow reaping dress wrinkled and covered with mud from her run here.

She looks even more helpless like this it helps reassure me that I did the right thing. _After all. I had to save her. I couldn't just let her die. _

She murmurs into the hug through her tears. "You shouldn't have volunteered for me."

"I had to Chloe. I couldn't let my sister die. Even if you aren't technically my sister you're the closest thing I have."

She finally pulls away and sniffles. "But now you might die."

I shake my head. "I won't and you know what?"

"What?"  
"When I come back a victor I and you can both move to victor's village."

She smiles and makes a small attempt at humor. "No more salt soup?"

I let a small laugh escape my lips. "I don't know it was just so tasty."

Her face grows serious again at the sight of the anchor on my neck. "Will you wear it as a token in the arena? So you don't forget me." She asks tearing up again.

I hug her trying to keep my own tears at bay. "Of course Chloe." The door opens and the peacekeepers are back, their strong hands at her waist dragging her away from me.

"Goodbye Ira! Win!" She yells then the door closes and she's gone.

"I will." I whisper then bury my face in Beau's fur. _Okay Ira time to be serious. Freeze out emotions now they won't help you in the arena. _Rising to my feet I wipe away the tears. _Let's do this._

(Zeke Pokelius's P.O.V [District two])

I relax in the chair and look out the window. _Ah that was epic. The looks on Rick's face when I stole his glory, and on his last year to. _I let out a whistle and smirk. _I doubt anyone will come to say goodbye to me. No need really, I'm going to win so why on earth would I need to say goodbye to anyone. I mean sure they'll just be little people once I'm a victor but still._

Suddenly the door bursts open and Rick walks in fuming with rage. "Hey." I say with a smirk.

He turns on me and yells "What the hell was that?! My last freaking year! I was drawn I was lucky! And you ruin it! You ruin my last chance to bring honor to my name!"

I interrupt his ranting and say in a perfectly calm tone. "I wanted to win the hunger games. Does that bother you?"

His face grows dark and dangerous and for a second I think he might hit me. But instead he grabs my shirt collar and leans in. "Little brother you better make it out of that arena so it wasn't for nothing. But if god forbid you die. Then you better put up a good show. So listen to me and listen close."

I nod still smirking. _Man the most epic prank ever. _"What is your words of wisdom big brother?" I taunt.

His face seems to be set in stone. "If you die, die in style."

"Excuse me?" I ask slightly confused and offended that he thinks I'm going to die. "I don't plan on dying."

He spins and leaves the room. "Goodbye brother."

"Bye Rick." I mutter playing with the tomato hair clip that is my token. It used to belong to a girl I had a crush on but I got over her. _What was her name again? Oh yeah Rachel. But she didn't even want to volunteer or liked the games. So I ditched that chick. She wasn't worth it._

_ Man where is the train? I just want to get this show on the road and prove my brother wrong._

(Francis Mccoy's P.O.V [District three])

I bury my face in Daisy's long fur trying to regain control of myself and stop the tears. I just can't make myself do it. _I'm going to die. I will die in the same games that took my sister._

A new wave of tears rises up at the memory of Rosie. She was my big sister my idol and the games killed her as they will surely kill me.

The door opens and my family rushes in sobbing. They don't bother trying to hide their tears. Everyone hugs me and Tom clings to my leg. I lay my head on my mother's shoulder trying to make the most of the last moments I have left with my family.

When we finally pull away it's slow and reluctant and Tom won't let go of my leg. He looks up at me with wide eyes that seem too old for his young age of five. "I'll miss you Francis."

"I'll miss you to Tom." I choke out. _Tom has accepted my death but will the others?_

Matt looks more determined, a fiery look in his eyes that usually means trouble. "Try to win okay Francis? Maybe you can win. You're strong maybe you can avoid the other tributes."

I shake my head. "I don't think I can Matt."

He cuts me off and lifts my head so I have no choice but to look in his eyes. "Try. Promise you will try."

I wipe away my tears and look in the eyes of my loyal big brother. I choke out "I promise I'll try." But in my heart I know the words are either a lie or have no real meaning.

My mom hugs me again pressing me close to her chest. "Goodbye Francis." She sob.

My dad hugs me next his usually emotionless act gone. "Goodbye my son I will miss you."

Tom looks at me with wide eyes. "Bye, bye brother."

Matt shakes his head. "I won't say goodbye it's to final. So see ya later Francis."

"Goodbye everyone." I say quietly as they are escorted out then go back to sobbing. _I have said my goodbyes. Now the timer will begin ticking to my death. _

(Veronica Santos's P.O.V [District three.])

I sit in the goodbye room still slightly in shock. _ I can't believe it. I was reaped. I have horrible luck and a horrible life already and now to top it all off I'm reaped. Why couldn't one of the kids who have it easy have been reaped so they can learn what's like to rough it for once._

I stand up and pace anger blurring my senses slightly. _I didn't deserve this! Why couldn't one of the god darn kids from the nicer parts of town have gotten picked! They've had it so freaking easy while I have to fight for every crumb of food I get! _I knock off one of the wooden novelties that seemed to be taunting me.

I take a deep breath calming myself. _Temper Veronica temper. They asked for you and now they will get you._

The door opens and Dave (My dad) walks in. Wordlessly he takes me in his arms. I can tell by the way his chest is heaving that he is forcing himself to remain strong for me. I'm grateful for that. If he loses it the softer side of me may take over.

"Try to win Veronica." He says finally pulling away.

I nod "I will Dave I'll do my best. But I'm not sure if I can win…" I trail off gulping at the thought of my own canon going off.

He shakes his head. "No daughter you can't think like that. Come up with a plan and make your way home. I won't judge whatever you do and I'm sure no one else will either."

Hesitating a second I give him the answer I know he wants. "Okay. I will don't worry."

"Good." He hugs me again. "I love you daughter."

"I love you to."

"Good bye!" he calls as the peacekeepers drag him out.

"Bye… Dad." I say my voice barely above a whisper. I bite my lip fighting back tears at the thought that may be the last time I see him.

The door opens again and slowly Lindsey and James walk in tears streaming down both of their faces. James is the first to hug me. I smile slightly. I and James used to date but are still best friends. We just didn't feel that way about each other and get along better as friends.

The second he lets go Lindsey hugs me sobbing all of her spunk seeming to have drained out of her. "I-I can't believe you're going to die." She sobs.

I raise an eyebrow. "Don't worry I plan on coming home."

James looks grim but adds. "Don't forget there are twenty four of you. You need a plan to make sure you're the tribute that comes out. You have to be the tribute that comes out"

Tears prick my vision. "I know, and I'll come up with a plan. As soon as I see the other tributes I can decide on a tactic.

Lindsey nods her head bouncing in agreement. "Yes Veronica you have to come home! Who will I hang out with if you're not here?"

James gives her a flirty wink and I can tell he's trying to lighten the mood. "You can always hang out with me babe."

She rolls her eyes and gives him a look of disgust. "Not the time James!"

I glance at the clock and sigh with the realization that we are almost out of time and I believe these to be my last goodbyes.

Apparently James and Lindsey realize it as well. Lindsey clears her throat a new round of tears starting. "Bye Veronica." She squeaks out then turns to leave the room.

James leans in his breath brushing my lips, he's so close I can feel his body heat. "Try to win." Then he pulls away and is walking out. I know that this may be the last time I see him.

"Goodbye." I whisper.

He nods. "Good bye."

Then the door is closed. I gently walk up to it and trace my hand lightly on the door knob wondering what would happen if I opened it and tried to walk out. To my surprise the door opens again.

My mother is standing there. I turn around and face the window fuming inside. _How dare she? How dare she come here where I can't get away?_

"Veronica…" she starts. I refuse to dignify her with an answer yet.

"I just can't believe you're going in the games!" she sobs suddenly trying to hug me.

I step away. "I don't need your pity Diania. I won't forgive you just because I'm going into the arena. You destroyed our family and I don't know if I can ever forgive you."

I turn away again a single tear sliding down my face. I hear her flinch at my use of her real name then she starts to talk quietly. "I know. I just wanted to let you know that I love you and will be cheering you on." When I still don't turn around I sense her turn. "Goodbye Veronica." She whispers then leaves.

_Now I should be done with goodbyes. Unless I have any other surprises. But with my luck I will._

Speak of the devil. The door opens and Rachel walks in slowly and quietly. "Hey Veronica." Her voice is barely audible.

"Hey Rachel." I reply not quite knowing what to say.

"Don't die okay? I would miss you."

"Y-You would?" I stammer slightly in shock wondering if she regrets us ending our friendship.

"Yeah we ended on bad terms and I figured that before you go in the arena I should apologize just in case."

Nodding I start to speak trying to find words. "I miss being friends with you." I say finally.

Reaching her hand into her pocket she pulls out a small silver bracelet. "I-I was going to give it to you for your thirteenth birthday but we weren't friends anymore. S-so I thought I would give it to you for your token."

"Thank you." I take the bracelet and smile slightly. It's a half of a heart and on it says "Best friends." I put it to the one that Rachel is wearing and see that hers has "Forever" written on it.

Suddenly emotional I hug her. Then the door opens and the peacekeepers walk in. "Time."

She's crying and screaming as they drag her out. "Goodbye Ver.!"  
"Goodbye Rach!" I call fighting tears of my own now.

_Let the games begin._

**Okay so I just want to apologize if your tribute was in district one or two. Those reaping were really bad, I just reread them. If you guys want me to rewrite them then say so in a review and if everyone agrees I will. Sorry again guys I'll try to do better with your tributes in the future! On a happier note Rock Solid got the answer to the question correct! Peeta was slashed with a sword. Here's the sponsor points.**

**Wolfgirlhatestwilight: 45 points**

**Truth be told I'm lying: 35 points**

**Bad Apple430: 15 points**

**Spunky Fun: 20 points**

**Martyliz 101: 15 points**

**Hikari darkness: 15 points**

**Xxxthe-girl-who-was-on-firexxx: 70 points**

**CatosGirl23 30 points**

**Leboo7949 15 points**

**Steyse 85 points**

**Rock Solid 50 points**

**Newest question! What was the boy from district ones name?**


	14. Goodbyes district four, five, and six

** Enjoy. Like I said if your tribute has no friends or family then they have no goodbyes. Simply because them sitting in a room alone is not amusing, for me to write or for you to read. But enjoy this chapter!  
**(James Thornehawe's P.O.V [District four])

I tap my fingers on my leg and rub my coin. _Carter will be here soon and maybe they'll let dad out to visit me. No. They won't, it's not fair to him and it's not even safe. He might hurt someone thinking they're the ones who killed mom. After all it happened before…_

The door bursts open thankfully snapping me out of my thoughts. Carter steps into the room ashy faced and solemn. He meets me dead in the eye. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. It was your whole family at stake not just you."

He nods then starts pacing. "Are you joining the careers?"

I know that going into trainer mode is his way of coping or dealing with things. I also know that I'm not joining the careers; I made a promise to myself years ago that I would never join them.

"No I'm not; I can survive better on my own."

He nods. "Good thinking, good thinking. Are you planning on killing?"

_Could I? I suppose if I have to get home I would but I would never forgive myself. _I swallow. "Only if I have to."

"Alright." He hugs me quickly. "Goodbye." Then he's gone. _Soon I will be the arena. I may not return._

(Jennifer Jareau's P.O.V [District five])

I sit up. Time to prepare myself. My family will be upset with me for volunteering. _I have to make them understand that I will come home. Prove to them that there is no need to worry._

The door opens and my family walks in grim faced and holding Phoebe.

Mathew hands her to me. "Sometimes I swear you are to loyal of a friend."

"At least I have a chance."

"True."

My mom is bawling too hard to say anything. Matthew taps her on the shoulder and gives her a look that says. "Get ahold yourself." She sniffs and wails. "I just can't believe my baby is going to die in the hunger games like Lily did!"

_Way to have faith in me mom! I mean I know Lily's death took a lot of her faith away and she doesn't want to support me just to have me die in a horrible way. But still! It would be nice to know that my own mother believes I can win._

Mathew glares at my mom. "She won't die." He turns back to me. "I love you JJ. We have to go now but I wish you luck." I hug him and mom joins in the hug.

"Goodbye JJ. Remember I loved you!" Mom shouts as the peacekeepers hustle them out.

"Bye JJ! I'm rooting for you!" Mathew yells as the door slams shut.

I set Phoebe down on the floor and walk slowly over to the window. I stare out at the district doubt creeping into my mind for the first time. _This may be the last time I see it._

Drinking in the sight I try to name all the places and a memory with the place. A door opens but I am only dimly aware of it. Then arms reach around me. Mentally I count the number of arms. _Three, Brooke, Emily, and Neil._

I turn around forcing them to let go "Hey guys."

"Thank you." Brooke says and I can tell she's trying to act strong.

Emily seems to have no words but Neil does. "I knew you were brave but I didn't know you were that brave!" he whistles.

Shrugging I try to act like it was no big deal. "Hey I can win this thing. I can shoot pretty well with a bow and I'm fast."

Emily shoots me a grin. "True and you've got spunk girl."

Neil laughs and I can tell they're trying to cheer me up. "Plus you can flirt with the other boys and distract them before you kill them. Just don't forget about me."

I slug him in the arm. "I'll see all of you when I return okay?"

They nod and Emily hands me a locket. Curious I open it and smile. On one side is a picture of Emily, Neil, Brooke and me and on the other is a picture of me, Mathew and Lily from when we were just little kids.

"For your token!" she yells as they're forced from the room. I stare at the picture of Lily. _I will not die in the games like she did. I will return home. _I scoop up Phoebe and wait.

(Richard Hill's P.O.V [District five])

I pace the small room trying to keep my composure. _I have to leave Rose. I doubt I can come home. I have to say goodbye to Rose now. This will be the last time I see her until we are together in death._

I choke back tears as Rose rushes into the room. She throws her thin frame into me arms crying as hard as I want to. I hold her for a minute savoring the feeling. The knowledge that this will be the last time I hug her makes it so much sweeter.

"Maybe you can win." She sniffles.

I shake my head. "I can't win Rose, we both know that. The careers or someone will kill me."

"No! You can't think like that!" Reaching into her pocket she pulls out a small wooden bird that her grandmother gave her before she died. "Here. It helped keep me safe, it will protect you to."

I take it in my hand and my eyes well up with tears. "Thank you Rose."

Then I'm holding her again drinking in every part of her. When the peacekeepers try to take her we both fight.

But they are stronger and manage to restrain me. "I love you!" she calls then the door in shut and I'm left in my own tears.

"I love you to." I whisper slumping down in the peacekeepers strong grip. _Goodbye Rose I'll miss you._

(Ky Flicker's P.O.V [District six])

I struggle to keep my cool as I fidget with the black ribbon with Tui's name written on it. _I'm going in the games. Oh my god I'm going to have to talk to so many tributes. If I want an alliance and even if I don't want one I have to be interviewed._

_ Everyone will see me on live tv, all attention will be on me. Wow Ky great priories. But I mean could I really kill someone? Maybe but I'm not sure. Either way this will be horrible._

My mother and father walk into the room silently, Miles trailing behind them. For a second I don't say anything I just tie the ribbon to Miles collar. My dad clears his throat. "Do your best okay?"

"Dad I don't know if I can-"

Mom interrupts me. "You can. If you can't win at least keep your dignity. If you have to die don't beg for mercy unless you know you will get it. The careers won't give it to you and I don't want to have to hear you scream." She swallows tightly and I can tell she's fighting the urge to cry.

Quietly I say. "Okay. I'll do my best. Maybe I can come home."

Dad and mom nod. "And remember we love you." He pipes in.

"I will." We hug one last time then they have to leave. I gently pet Miles as I wait for my next visitor who I'm sure will be Tui. I guessed correctly.

He walks in a silent wave of worry. Without saying a single word he presses me to his chest. "I'm fine." I try to reassure him knowing that I'm lying.

He shakes his head. "No you're not, and honestly you shouldn't be."

Biting my lip I reply. "You're right. Truthfully I'm freaking out."

He releases me. "Don't worry you can win this thing."

"Tui… I can't kill anyone."

"Then hide." Lifting my head so I'm forced to look his eyes he whispers. "Please. Come home to me."

Suddenly this fills me with hope. "Okay…" I whisper back. "I'll try."

Next he does something that completely startles me. Gently he raises my chin and presses his lips to mine. Our first and probably last kiss. _But I thought we were just friends. Did I really? I could never tell… Was the excitement I got to see him signs of something more? I have to try other wises I will never know how I truly feel._

Seeming to sense my doubts he explains himself. "I just wanted to do that to inspire you. To keep you going during the games. I'll see you soon okay?"

He asks as he is forced out of the room. "Okay." I whisper still in shock as the door slams shut. _Well shit. Now I really have to try._

(Terry Andrew's P.O.V [District six])

I swallow. My worst nightmare just came true. _I'm going into the arena. The odds that were stacked so nicely in my favor but it just didn't work. My luck was just so horrible. _I choke back a sob. _No. Bad thoughts. We can do this Terry. Just channel your strong side and we can kill some tributes. But they're real people…_

_ I have to come home. I have to. But chances are I won't…. _My bitter thoughts are destroyed by the door opening. Mom is sobbing uncontrollably and dad seems almost indifferent. I know this is his way of coping but it still hurts. He doesn't even seem to care that it was me who got reaped.

Anna looks confused "Tarry why is momma crying? Where are you going? When will you be home?"

I lean over and scoop her out of mom's arms. "I just have to go away for a little while lovebug. I should home soon okay?"

She nods looking more relived "Otay Tarry."

Having done that I hug mom and dad. Attempting to dry her eyes she squeaks. "G-Goodbye Terry."

"Bye mom." I whisper.

"It won't be the same without you." Dad adds then hugs me.

Then the peacekeepers are back and dragging them out. The second before they leave mom presses a smooth stone into my hand. I smile looking at it. I found it when I was three and it always brought me luck. Perhaps it will save me in the arena.

** I'm sorry for screwing up Ky's scene if you didn't want the kiss. I just couldn't resist! My mind was yelling "Do it! Do it now! Kiss her you fool!" So I couldn't resist. Next question Where did the spear hit Rue in the hunger games movie? Remember this is where it happened in the movie.**

**Wolfgirlhatestwilight: 45 points**

**Truth be told I'm lying: 35 points**

**Bad Apple430: 15 points**

**Spunky Fun: 20 points**

**Martyliz 101: 15 points**

**Hikari darkness: 15 points**

**Xxxthe-girl-who-was-on-firexxx: 120 points**

**CatosGirl23 30 points**

**Leboo7949 15 points**

**Steyse 185 points**

**Rock Solid 50 points**

**Katniss Everdeen District twelve: 65 points**


	15. Goodbyes district seven, eight, and nine

**Enjoy R&R and give me more mentors/stylist!**

(Iris Brokhic's P.O.V [District seven.])

I run my hands through Fink's fur and try to brush mud off my clothes. I'm doing this in an effort to distract myself. It's not working. Utter horror has invaded my heart and won't leave. No matter how much I yell at it.

_Every year I have to watch the games. I always knew I might be drawn but I always hoped it wouldn't be me. That logic was just completely blown to pieces in front of my very eyes. I looked horrible for the reapings to but at least I may have managed to get some sponsors._

The door opens and my sisters and parents walk in. Both my sisters hug me wailing their emotional side taking over. My dad hugs me as well but my mom takes longer.

She was never one for emotional scenes but then again something like this has never happened to her before. "What happened to your clothes?" She asks finally.

"Well Fink annoyed some wasps then I fell in the river." I reply trying not to get hurt at the way that was the first thing she said.

She nods. "Well at least you managed to pass it off as good so you can get sponsors to better your chances of survival."

Dad nods. "Yes it was very smart of you." Sydney and Ella are still crying and can't say anything. So dad takes something out of his pocket. "To help give you strength and to amuse you when things seem darkest."

It's a small clockwork cricket and when I wind the knob it jumps around in my hand and chirps. I smile slightly the fear vanishing for a second.

My whole family hugs me one last time and Sydney and Ella whisper. "Good bye." Before the door is closed and I'm left alone. I play with the cricket. _Maybe I can do this._

(Kale Carter's P.O.V [District seven])

_I am not worried about the games. All I am worried about is how Karina will deal with watching me die. Our parents death was hard on her and I have a feeling mine will be worse. _This thought chills me to my very core and I pet Spike my silent shadow feeling slightly comforted by these thoughts.

Slowly, almost impossibly slowly the door creaks open and Karina walks in. Her face is as pale as a ghosts and I know that she is trying to remain strong for me just like when mom and dad died.

Before I can register anything I'm in her arms and she's shaking slightly. "Don't worry." I murmur into her. "I have a plan."

She pulls away. "And what's your plan?"

I only realize it as I'm saying it. "I'm going to join the careers." Noticing the doubt on her face I continue. "I'm strong and smart they'll let me in. I know better than to trust them and once we divide I'll make a run for it."

For a second I'm worried that she won't approve. Then she regards me again and nods. "Good plan. But please Kale. Win."

"I'll do my best. I promise." We hug one last time and she walks out tears streaming down her face. "Goodbye Kale. I love you."

"Goodbye Karina." I whisper and play with my leather bracelet. _I have to keep my promise to her._

(Fire Skyfort's P.O.V [District eight])

The peacekeepers are taking to each other clearly confused. They don't know what to do with us. Apparently this situation has never happened before. Finally sighing they shove us both in the same room then lock the door.

Turk turns to me tears brimming in his eyes. He doesn't seem to know what to say and honestly neither do I. One of us will die. That much is certain. The only question is whether it will be one or both of us.

Finally Turk speaks in a voice that I know he uses when he's trying not to cry. "Don't worry. I'm getting you out of that arena."  
I shake my head. "No Turk! I don't want to live if it comes at the cost of your death. I'm getting you out."

"No. Fine Fire how about this. We accept that neither of us wants to come out. But if something happens to the other we can't just kill ourselves. We have to try to win."

_I'm getting him out. But he just won't know it. _"Deal. Now we better be quiet moms going to be in soon."

Right on cue the door opens and mom rushes in sobbing.

(Turk Skyfort's P.O.V)

Me and Fire both hug mom knowing that nothing we can say will make this better for her. One of us must die. Finally she pulls away her face tear stained. Silently I make note of the fact that our dogs followed her in and are now sitting next to us.

With tears running down her face mom manages to choke out. "Promise me. That at least one of you will come home."

I nod slowly at the same time as Fire. "We promise." We both say in unison.

She's sobbing even harder and hugs us both again. "Goodbye. Remember that I loved you."

"I loved you to. Goodbye mom." I whisper

Fire allows herself to start crying and I wish I could make her stop. But right now the only thing I can do is keep my own tears at bay. "Bye mom. I will always love you." Fire whispers.

Then I remember something. _Mom deserves to know what really happened to dad. _"Mom before one of us dies you should know the truth."

"What do you mean?" She sniffles.

Fire stiffens but let's me speak. "Dad's death wasn't accident. He was trying to start a rebellion, to get rid of the games and everything they stood for. The capitol found out about it and needless to say they weren't happy. They caused the accident and forced him to disappear. But what he was doing he thought was right."

She seems completely and totally shocked. "We just thought you should know." Fire adds quietly.

Suddenly the door bursts open and mom is being dragged out still crying, still too much in shock to protest.

The second the door closes Fire turns to me. "What the hell was that?! Why would you tell her?! We agreed years ago we never would!"  
I clear my throat quietly. "She deserved to know the truth. I-I just thought that someone should when we die." The words catch in my throat and tears start rolling down my cheeks.

She nods quietly and hugs me again each of us relying on the other as not to fall. "It's okay. You were right she deserves to know."

Hope and smoke gently nudge our hands then walk over to the door as Marcus walks in. He looks up at us with wide blue eyes brimming with tears. "Hey guys." He says quietly.

Fire immediately throws herself onto him hugging him tightly. She grabs my arm and pulls me forward with them, forcing me into the hug. Marcus holds on for what I consider a few seconds to long before finally Fire and I pull away.

(Fire Skyfort's P.O.V [District eight])

After we finally separate Marcus doesn't know what to say. Finally he settles for a shaky. "Goodbye."

"Bye Marcus." I squeak out biting my lip. _No more tears. Be strong, for Turk._

"Goodbye Marus." Turk says but it seems a bit more forced. I make a mental note to scold him about that later.

"Thank you both for being my friend. I-I wish this wouldn't have happened. But please at least one of you has to try to come home. Don't leave me completely friendless."

Me and Turk both nod quietly. "Okay Marcus. Okay." I reply and hug him again. What seems like much too soon the door is closing behind him. I lean down and pet Hope. I tremble slightly. Turk doesn't seem to have any words left and quite frankly neither do I.

_I wonder how long before one of us is dead. _Suddenly a song that dad used to sing for the rebellion comes into my head. It seems oddly fitting._ Two slips of paper, two more lives stake. Going to the arena, they must step off their plate. Time is ticking for each tribute. Twenty three must die. The one who emerges wishes they were one of them. Time is ticking, time is ticking you must leave soon. I wonder how long before your own cannon goes boom._ He had sung that song in the town square before the games. Only now do I realize how right he was.

(Stacey Mark's P.O.V. [District nine])

I pace the small room. Mimi struggles to keep up with me. I glare at the capitol fineries that decorate the room. They seem to almost be mocking me. _I'm being sent to my death and all I can think about! _

I slump down next to the wall. _It's my birthday. Bad things never happen on your birthday. It's just wrong! Then again I suppose the hunger games are wrong as well._

The wooden door opens quickly and my mom and dad come in. I know why my siblings aren't here. It would have been much too hard for them. I understand that.

Mom is holding a small box covered in wrapping paper. When I stand up and walk over. She presses it into my hands. "Happy birthday. Open it when you need hope. Remember we're cheering you on."

I nod tearing up slightly. "Thank you."

Dad hugs me tightly presses me to his chest for a spilt second. He releases me soon after never one for physical affection. "Good luck. And remember you have people rooting for you."

"I will. I love you both."

"We love you to." Mom replies. "We have to go now but we'll see you soon okay?"

I nod. "See you soon." Then I'm left alone on my birthday. _At least I got a present._

(Rocketi Mauluga's P.O.V [District nine])

I glance around the room at all the finery. It has very little effect on me. Things like that only seem to further irritate me. _The capitol with all of its fineries is quite frankly disgusting._

Suddenly the door slams open rattling loudly. My dad bursts through the door and basically he seems as mad as hell. Snarling he leans into me pinning me against the wall before I can react.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" he snarls.

Pure rage boils through me. _He can't tell me what to do. I am no longer his son. Now I am free. I make my own choices. _Suddenly I'm eerily calm. "I was thinking I would volunteer."

His face gets even more twisted and he does something I wouldn't think he would dare do to me now that I'm a tribute. He punches me square in the eye. I don't even flinch. All that I felt was pressure but from the way it's throbbing now I can assume it's going to swell. "Little brat." He spits. "You better come home because I will not fend for myself."

The peacekeepers seem to have heard the commotion because suddenly they swarm into the room. They grab his arms yelling curses at him as he fights them. After they finally restrain him he yells as he is dragged out. "You're still my son and you will still do as I say!"

I'm so very tempted to run after him and make him feel a fraction of the pain he caused me. But I force myself to remain calm. _Save it for the arena. There you can fight as much and as hard as you want to help you forget._

I walk over to the small mirror that they had in put in here. Yep just as I thought my eye is rapidly swelling shut. Suddenly annoyed I decide to take my anger out on the mirror punching it. The glass shards cut my knuckles but it doesn't matter to me.

_Soon I will be in the arena. Soon I will be free._

** Wow some of these tributes are messed up! I love it! I can't wait to get further on. I have such brilliantly evil plans…. **

**Next question, What was one of the things Cato said during his crazy rant at the end of the movie?**

**Wolfgirlhatestwilight: 45 points**

**Truth be told I'm lying: 35 points**

**Bad Apple430: 15 points**

**Spunky Fun: 20 points**

**Martyliz 101: 15 points**

**Hikari darkness: 15 points**

**Xxxthe-girl-who-was-on-firexxx: 125 points**

**CatosGirl23 30 points**

**Leboo7949 15 points**

**Steyse 205 points**

**Rock Solid 70 points**

**Katniss Everdeen District twelve: 85 points**


	16. Goodbyes district ten, eleven, twelve

(Star Melody's P.O.V [District ten])

I glance around the same room rubbing my mother's ring. I glance down at the familiar words. _Star in the sky, star oh so high. _My mother always believed that when someone died they took their place in the stars and watched over us from there.

The song had been in our family for years and it was supposed to speak of the loved ones we lost watching over us and helping us cope with their death. Telling us that even though we had to say our last goodbye they were still here, we just couldn't see them.

_I wonder how long before I take my place in the stars. It is fitting after all. My mom named me Star after the stars. She is up there now and soon I may be. _This thought almost starts a fresh wave of tears but I blink them back biting my lip.

_I have to be strong for Anabelle. Speaking of which where is she? _ The door open but instead of Anabelle its Stella, she looks as pale as a ghost and is in hysterics, from the way she's asking you would think it was her who was reaped not me.

"Oh my god!" she squeals and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "I can't believe you were reaped!" Tears start rolling down her face even faster.

"Well maybe I can make it home." I say trying to calm her down.

"Maybe. You have to try!" she replies still sobbing.

"But if I don't can you please take care of Anabelle?"

She nods. "Of course my parents won't mind."

"Thank you." I reply and hug her.

"Goodbye Star I'll miss you." She chokes out then leaves.

"Bye Stella." I think I'll miss her to. In her own weird way she is always there for me.

Then comes the worse goodbye. After a few moments the door is pushed open and Anabelle runs in. She jumps up and wraps her arms around my neck. I gently support her weight carrying her like I did when she was really little.

She cries quietly into my shoulder her whole body shaking. Gently stroking her hair I try to comfort her. "Shhh. It's going to be okay. Stella and her family will take care of you."

She sniffles into my shoulder. "I don't like Stella. She's too loud."

Playing one of my more desperate cards I ask, "Would you rather go to the community home?"

Feeling her whole body stiffen I regret my choice of words. From the way she's holding herself right now I can tell she's remembering the kids from the home. Their clothes hang off their bodies because they are worn and way too big for them. Whenever they speak it's in quite voices while staring at the ground, as if terrified that if they speak out you will hurt them.

Her head bumps my shoulder as she shakes her head sobbing even louder. "N-No. I-I want you to come home and take care of me!" Another wail splits her throat.

Tears start to form in my own eyes. It's killing me to see her this upset. "Okay. I promise I'll try. Okay Anabelle?"

She nods and suddenly, too soon, the door opens and powerful arms are dragging her from the room. She screams one last word before the door slams. "Goodbye!"

I sink to the floor in front of the door. Now my last time at home truly is up. I will not return. _Who was I trying to kid? There will be dogs in the arena. I freeze up whenever I see one. Yes, I truly am doomed._

(James Carter's P.O.V [District ten])

Sneering, I pace the room full of Capitol fineries. _It's disgusting they leave us to starve and waste money on trinkets like these? I suppose I always knew they were evil but this proves it further. But soon I will have my revenge. _A grin splits my face.

_Soon everyone will see. Everyone will be left wondering how bad the games must really be to drive a tribute to this point._

Before I can continue plotting the door opens and my father and Rosey run in. They both look honestly concerned. _I'm betting they think I'm insane. Everyone else does, but that doesn't matter. The only reason that people think so is because they don't understand me._

Rosey wraps me in a big hug and I can tell she is more worried than anything. "Oh James, if I had known that you were so deep in grief over mom that you wanted to die then I wouldn't have left you alone. I would have made sure that someone kept you from volunteering." She rambles on and on with a big speech that I don't bother to listen to. _Hurry it up, come on I have to tell you guys my plan._

I rub the wedding ring around my neck and tap my foot impatiently. Dad stands there silently, seeming at a loss for words. When Rosey _finally _shut up I start to speak.

"Don't worry it's not your fault. I'm planning on showing the Capitol how wrong they are so you may want to lay low for a while."

They both seem to be in complete shock. Then seeming to realize that time is up they both turn to leave. My father says the first thing he has said today and the last thing I will hear from him. "Goodbye son."

Rosey glances back. "Good bye James." Quietly she adds, "Be careful."

Once they finally leave I glance around the room. Only then do I notice my German Shepard, Chip, in a corner of the room. _He will only get in the way but oh well. I have to lay low for a while first. _I tap my finger on the window pane as I stare out of it. _Come on. I have been waiting a year. Let's get this show on the road._

(Ash Andrew's P.O.V [District eleven])

I stroke Luna, my silent guardian, as I examine the room. It's beautiful, by far the nicest room I've ever been in. The couch is some material that looks like velvet. I sit down on it and rub my hands across the materiel. _If I have to go down, I can take out some other tributes with me. _

Luna's ears shoot up and a spilt second later the door opens very, very slowly. Jake enters the room and clutches me to him. His is body warm and pressed against mine.

"You're going to be okay." His voice weaves into my head and I can't help but feel a bit comforted.

"Well of course. I bet the other tributes will be sniveling brats." I try for a bit of humor in order to convince him that I really am fine. It's just an act but I should reassure him.

Pulling back he leans down and looks me in the eyes. "Ash… Don't try that okay? Don't try to trick me; it's the other tributes you have to worry about."

Well he obviously figured out that I was acting. That one stings a little but I shake it off. "I know. They have to think that I am perfectly okay with this; even happy with it."

A look of pure relief appears in his eyes. He won't have to explain it to me, now he can say his goodbye's uninterrupted. Suddenly he leans in his breath tickling my lips. "You have to win. Okay Ash? Come home to me."

All am I aware of is how close he is. I find myself imagining his lips pressed to mine. Suddenly that is what I want; that is all I want. I nod slowly being careful not to move away. "I'll do my best okay Jake?"

If anything he seems to move closer almost taunting me. But the strange longing for a kiss leaves me slightly as it becomes clear that I may not get one. "Good. You have an advantage with Luna. She can track the other tributes dogs probably won't be able to."

I nod again. "I know. Don't worry. I will come home. I have to."

Laughing slightly Jake attempts to lighten the mood; "Uh oh. When you put your mind to something you're as stubborn as an ox so the other tributes better watch out."

Intending to punch him in the arm I take a swing for him. In a matter that seems impossibly fast he dodges my swing and takes me in his arms. We're staring each other down and I think I'm about to get that kiss when the door opens.

"Alright time's up." A peacekeeper grunts and grabs his arms.

Jake looks frantic; "Goodbye Ash! I'll see you soon!" His words come out a shriek.

Running to the door I press myself against it and whisper. "Goodbye." Coming up behind me, Luna nudges my hand. I silently lean down and kiss her head fighting back tears. _Here goes nothing._

(Tasi Merkava's P.O.V [District eleven])

I shuffle awkwardly in the room. Quite frankly I'm too big for it. Clearly tributes my size are uncommon. The couch would probably collapse under my weight so I settle for sitting awkwardly on the floor. Suddenly rage at the injustice of this entire thing courses through me.

_I don't deserve this! Going into an arena that I will never come out of! I will die with twenty two others. We do not deserve this._

I want to go on a rampage destroying everything I see. My fists clench and unclench at my sides as I take slow deep breathes. I will not lose myself to rage like I used to.

This is the only time that my gentle side is overcome. When injustice gets to me that is when I wish to just lose it. But I will not. Taking slow deep breathes I count to ten then rub the scruff of Hope's neck gently. My hand catches on her collar and I realize that I won't be allowed to take it with me.

_Oh well, I need a token anyhow. _I clip off her tag and slip it in my pocket. Then I await Haloti's arrival.

Squeaking the door opens and he walks in. He was never much for talking so he just hugs me instead. He was always more of a strong and silent kinda guy and I didn't mind that. When I'm in a room with too many people I feel awkward and most want to run from me.

So it surprises me when he clears his throat and starts to speak. "I will miss you Tasi. You gave me something to do besides just work. I enjoyed teaching you the trade very much. You were my son. I don't care what the other people said."

Tears prick at my vision. _He really thinks that. I had hoped but had never dared to ask. _"T-Thank you. I-I will miss you to."

He turns to leave the room giving me one last pleasant surprise. "I love you." He pauses here. "Son."

A single tear slides down my cheek. "I love you to. Dad."

After the door closes I sink to the floor and allow the tears to come quickly.

_ Why me? Why me? Why oh why did it have to be me?_

(Anna Lawren's P.O.V [District twelve])

I wait nervously in the room my head still spinning. This whole thing seems like a dream. Maybe it is a dream. That would explain why the room seems to be moving in circles.

Sitting down I pinch myself to test my theory. A small yelp escapes me. The room stops spinning but this is definitely not a dream. My legs suddenly grow weak and I sink to the ground hugging my knees.

_I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die. _This thought sticks in my head and won't leave. Slowly I rock back and forth clutching the ring mom gave me. Both the cold metal biting into my hand and Pip gently gnawing on my foot brings me back to reality.

I force myself to stand up and let an icy calm settle over me. _Come on Anna. Put up your shield. Maybe you can do this._

The door slowly creaks open and dad steps in still in a suit. It's clear that he just came from the office. I plan on saying something to reassure him but my mouth has other plans. "You weren't at the reapings."

"I know sweetie. I couldn't make it until they were drawing the names. I just had so much stuff at work. I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you beforehand."

Unusual rage bubbles up in my chest. "It's always something at the office! You care more about your job than me! I bet that when I finally die on that screen you'll be too busy at the office to watch until the recaps!"

Sympathy shines in his eyes and he hugs me. "Oh sweetie… I never knew you felt that way."

I blink back the tears pooling in my eyes. "Well now you do."

"I'll be watching from the office every day. Remember I'll be rooting for my baby girl."

I sniff into his shoulder. "Promise?"

He nods and pulls away. "I promise. I have leave now but I love you Anna."

"I love you to."

He gives one last goodbye before he leaves me alone in the room. I settle down on the fancy couch wanting to be able to enjoy it before I die.

(Storm Nightfall's P.O.V. [District twelve])

I beat on the door with my fists trying to get them to open them and let me go. It was a mistake. A horrible mistake that will cost me my life, finally accepting that they won't let me go I lean against the wall.

A peacekeeper walks in and is closely followed by my brothers. For once in their lives they aren't sneering at me or teasing me. In fact they actually look sad.

Then they hug me as I try to keep myself from fainting. "I'll miss ya little bro." Regan says calmly.

"What makes you think I'm going to die?" I reply annoyed that they automatically assume that.

The pity on Nomads face only serves to further annoy me. "Little bro, we all know that you can't face the tributes in the arena. They'll be bigger than you and well, strong"

Anger pools in my mind. It was exactly what I was thinking but they didn't have to say it! Taking deep breathes I make myself calm down. _Don't spend your last moments with them arguing. _Then I realize that something, rather someone is missing. "Where are mom and dad?"

They both shuffle awkwardly and stare at their feet. Finally Regan starts to speak. "Mom and Dad… Aren't coming."

"What?! Why?!"

"T-They said they were too busy." He stares at ground.

I sink into the couch in utter shock. I knew they didn't care but I thought they would at least show up. But no they were too busy to see their son one last time before he died.

"Okay." I take another deep breath. "Okay. Tell them I said goodbye."

"We will. Bye Storm."

"Bye Nomad."

"Bye Storm."

"Goodbye Regan."

The door closes on my last visitors and I sit down trying to keep calm.

** Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! So this next question has no right or wrong answer but I want your opinion on it so you will still get sponsor points for it. I have a tumblr for character drawings and would you like me to draw the tributes and post it on there then give you the link in the story? **

**Wolfgirlhatestwilight: 45 points**

**Truth be told I'm lying: 35 points**

**Bad Apple430: 15 points**

**Spunky Fun: 20 points**

**Martyliz 101: 15 points**

**Hikari darkness: 15 points**

**Xxxthe-girl-who-was-on-firexxx: 125 points**

**CatosGirl23 30 points**

**Leboo7949 15 points**

**Steyse 210 points**

**Rock Solid 70 points**

**Katniss Everdeen District twelve: 110 points**


	17. The Train Ride

**Enjoy, R&R you know the drill.**

(Ira Night's P.O.V [District two])

After being hustled through the crowds of people we finally arrive at the train station. Nervously I step on the train. The male tribute from our district, I think his name was Zeke, follows me. We are shown to our temporary rooms and left to roam.

I am too busy making a plan for the games to take in the finery. I'm sure it's wonderful but I honestly don't care. All I want is to get this whole thing over with.

While I am thinking I aimlessly wander the train. Then I find myself in the dining cart. Gulping I look up. Staring into my eyes with a sick expression that gives me chills, is my mentor. She is only twenty but is utterly terrifying. She had almost everyone convinced that she was a perfectly behaved lady but in the end she tore apart every single one of the tributes that she found.

Shuddering I remember how she tore the screams out of their throats. Pushing back her chair she stands up tilting her head as she regards me with her cold brown eyes. Only then do I notice the dinner knife she is holding in her hand.

_Crap, Crap, Crap. _"Well hello there." She says in what has to be the creepy voice I've ever heard.

Forcing myself to freeze out the fear I'm feeling I reply. "Hi."

Very quickly she takes the dinner knife and puts the cool not sharp side under my chin. With starling gentleness she tilts it up sending my chin pointed in the air. "I don't like you. I will be watching you very carefully during training." She finishes in an ominous tone.

_She's insane! My mentor is insane! _ I try to formulate a witty response but the door to the car opens and our escort and other mentor walk in. They both start to turn around and she quickly puts the knife down putting on the good girl act.

The other mentor narrows his eyes. "What are you two doing?"

She flutters her eyelashes. "Oh I was just introducing myself to Irene here."

"Ira." I correct in a gruff voice.

Her eyes narrow slightly but she corrects herself. "Ira."

Then Zeke walks in. Our other mentor looks pleased. "Oh god your both here. I am Brock and this is Felicity." He gestures to the mentor who threatened me. "Now that the formalities are over we can get started."

Felicity chimes in. "So basically right now you are both scrawny embarrassments to the career name. But sit down, we can start eating and maybe we can turn you into something that will last more than two days in the arena and not be an embarrassment." The creepy thing about this is that she sounds perfectly cheerful and upbeat.

With a gulp I sit down and grab a plate. _Don't show weakness._

(Fire Skyfort's P.O.V [District eight])

We step onto the train and my mouth falls open. It's so beautiful, it's everything I imagined. For a second I forget my situation and just sink to the ground. I rub my hands over the carpet and sigh. Everything is just so soft and sparkly. The sound of my brother rolling his eyes and our escort's quiet cough snap me out of my daze.

Struggling to regain myself and ignore the finery I stand up. I brush off my outfit muttering apologies. Quickly she regains her composure.

"Oh that's fine dearie! I understand you being excited by it perfectly. I'm going to go find your mentors and I'll leave you two in peace. Oh and by the way your dogs have been put into a separate area of the train and you will see them again once you arrive at the Capitol." She chimes in her silly accent before bouncing off.

The second she's gone Turk snickers at me and gently slugs me in the shoulder. "Way to make us look bad."

I slug him back laughing. "Not my fault!"

"I know, I know. Now come on, want to hunt down our mentors?"

_No. That would make this whole thing seem even more real. _But instead of voicing my thoughts I smile and reply. "Sure. Sounds great."

He nods as well so we set off down the hall. We pull open what seems like door after door until we finally come to a cart with plush red carpet. That's the only thing about it that seems fancy though. The entire cart reeks of alcohol and slumped over on the couch, is our mentor.

_Well great. _I look him up and down trying to see if he might be useful at all. It doesn't seem like it. His eyes are glazed over and it seems to be from much more than just the whiskey bottle in his hand. He appears to have given up on living a long time ago, and he's about thirty.

With a jolt I remember his games. _He had been in the final two; the only other tribute was his district partner. She went insane about halfway through the games. He still hadn't known. He headed to the center prepared to kill himself so she could win. I think she meant something to him._

_ The second he saw that she was insane it was like something inside of him broke. I remember the tears streaming down his face as he pinned her down. And I noticed something I don't think anyone else did. Right as he slit her throat he whispered. "So you can truly leave the arena behind."_

_ He had closed her eyes gently and sobbed even as he was taken out of the arena. When he returned home he disappeared to his new house and was hardly ever seen._

Turk clearly doesn't remember and clears his throat. "Hello?"

His eyes come to rest on us. "Oh. You're this year's tributes aren't you?"

When Turk doesn't reply, clearly intending for me to step forward, I speak up. "Yes we are. I'm Fire and this is Turk."

"It's a shame, a real shame that both of you will die in the arena."

"One of us could come home." I say quietly feeling the need to reply

His head shakes. "No. Even if you physically leave the arena, mentally you die in there. The grief and the guilt will never leave you and the arena will haunt your dreams. Every year for the victory tour you have to see the families of the tributes you killed." He pauses here and takes another drink from the bottle grief in his movements. "They look at you and their faces seem to ask why? They wonder why you would kill their children. It truly is better to die in the arena. I will send you gifts, but in time you will see."

Quietly Turk asks. "Why would you help us if you think it's pointless?"

He laughs slightly at such an obvious question "So I don't have to mentor."

This uses up our last piece of conversation so we sit in silence until our escort arrives. With her bubbly way she gets us all started on dinner.

(Rocketi Mauluga's P.O.V [District nine])

We sit calmly at the dinner table and my mouth falls open. There is so much food here. I actually don't think I have ever seen so much food in one place in my life. My mouth is watering and I can't wait to dig in.

Then I notice something. There are three forks, two knives, and three spoons. _What the heck am I supposed to use all those for? _After sitting for about ten minutes and not being able to figure it out I decide to screw it.

Taking my relatively clean hands I pick up the food and tear off a hunk. I continue to do this until I feel the stares on me. Ignoring them I shove more and more food into my mouth savoring the delicious flavors.

The only thing that stops me is the fact that I'm starting to get full, and well the shocked, choked noises coming from my escort, I'm pretty sure her name is Rubi Starcatcher.

I glance up and mumble through a mouthful of food. "What?"

In an infuriatingly sweet tone she says. "Why don't you try the fork dear?"

My tone full of fury I reply. "Because forks are a waste of time and only used by prissies such as yourself."

For one sweet moment she seems speechless but then she smiles. "Okay dear have fun with your hands."

Scowling I continue to eat the flavor now lost on me.

(James Carter's P.O.V [District ten])

We step on the train and it fills me with rage and disgust. _Look at all the money that they must have spent on this train. While people are starving in the streets they waste money on pathetic fineries! I should destroy it all!_

_Calm, deep breathes. _Taking a deep breath I sigh. Soon, I will have my revenge soon. For right now I must wait and be patient. Allow them to think that I am an innocent tribute just like the others.

Only once it's too late will they realize the truth. Swallowing I fight back the laugh that wanted to rise from my throat. It will only make them suspicious. So instead I look around with what I pretend are wide eyes of joy.

The girl Star is simply staring at me.  
"What?" I ask already annoyed by her.

"Why?" She asks quietly twirling a ring around her finger.

"Why what?"

"Why did you volunteer?"

"For reasons of my own." I snap.

"Did you know the boy?" She continues.

_ Yes, let her think that he was important to me. Hmm I just need to think of who he was. I got it! A family friend. Yes a close family friend. _She seems to take my silence as an answer and pats my hand in sympathy. "I'm sorry."

I nod and for what seems like a long time we have a conversation, me faking every answer and her actually seeming sincere.

(Veronica Santos's P.O.V [District three])

Sitting on the train I am forced to listen to my district partners pathetic sniveling. _Oh my god. _Suddenly enraged I stand up. "Pull yourself together!"

He stammers sobbing harder. "Y-You don't understand… I'm going to die!" A wail rips his throat.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah? Well so am I! And so are twenty two other tributes!"

"B-But I'm only twelve."

I lean in very close to him and pin him against the wall. "Yeah well I'm sure there are other twelve year olds! So pull yourself together and maybe, just maybe you'll last more than five minutes!" As soon as the words are out I know that they were cruel but at this point I don't care.

"I just want to go home!" This pathetic excuse for a boy sniffles.

"So do I!"

"B-But you aren't upset!"

"I am upset! I'm just not a sniveling little wimp!"

This sets off a new round of tear and I roll my eyes. I let go of the collar of his shirt and he slumps to the ground. _I better avoid him. He's weak._

(Francis Mccoy's P.O.V [District three])

I curl into a little ball and wait for the girl to walk away. _She doesn't get it! I don't want to die! I'm too young to die._

The door to the cabin slides open very quietly. Slowly I glance up to see a fourteen year old girl. At first I wonder what she is doing here then it slowly sinks in. _She's our mentor, the only winner we have had in years. Her games were only two years ago._

"Hello." She says in a somewhat timid voice.

"H-Hi." I sniffle.

Veronica waves a hand and grunts. "Hey."

"I know you guys are scared, but I just want to let you know I'm here to help you in any way I can."

I nod and listen to her words of wisdom my tears slowly stopping.

** Well I hope you enjoyed!**

**Wolfgirlhatestwilight: 45 points**

**Truth be told I'm lying: 35 points**

**Bad Apple430: 15 points**

**Spunky Fun: 20 points**

**Martyliz 101: 15 points**

**Hikari darkness: 15 points**

**Xxxthe-girl-who-was-on-firexxx: 145 points**

**CatosGirl23 30 points**

**Leboo7949 15 points**

**Steyse 235 points**

**Rock Solid 90 points**

**Katniss Everdeen District twelve: 115 points**


	18. Chariot Rides

(Gemma Lockehart's P.O.V [District one])

I calmly regard the crowd screaming my name as the chariot pulls me forward. I am dressed as a roman goddess, which is fitting as I will crush the other tributes under my boot as the gods and goddesses did.

The Capitol people are truly tiny and pathetic but their gifts may be helpful even to one as amazing as me. So I decide to play along with their pathetic game. Slowly and gracefully I raise my hand and wave.

Roses hit me from all sides along with cries of my name. I raise my hand to my lips and blow kisses and shout with a fake smile.

"Thank you! Thank you! I love you all!" The roar of applause that hits me is insane and satisfying. Just another group of people under my heel is the thought that comes to mind. Now how exactly should I display myself…?

(Logan Huntzberger's P.O.V [District one])

My district partner is driving me insane. She is the perfect career and let's face it; she has a better chance than I do. I bet that she worked her hardest in training every day and never missed the chance to pick a fight.

But guess what? So did I, I trained for this very reason. I trained so that I could protect those that I love in case the unthinkable happened and one of them was reaped. I have something to fight for. I have a family that I have to come home to.

But now I must put on the Career skin that everyone is expecting. So I will play along with the crowd. I laugh and throw my hands in the air accepting all of the flowers.

One thing that is good about this roman god costume, is that I look better than everyone else. I mean I am deserving of this high position. I am a Career trained to kill and I will do whatever it takes to get home.

Whatever it takes.

(Ira Night's P.O.V [District two])

I'm in a gladiator costume. It's definitely not the worst costume I've seen but I have also seen much better. The Capitol people are disgusting, the amount of emotion they pour into everything makes them seem weak, and trivial.

They cheer my name but I don't even wave. It's their fault that I am here. Their fault that Chloe was reaped, that she would have died had I not been there; I bet that they enforced the community home to. I make a mental note to add that to my list of reasons to hate them.

The fake sword rests in a sheath at my hip and I let my hand rest on it. The cold feeling of the metal reminds me of the train ride and I shudder. I sincerely hope that the lunatic doesn't try it again; if she does I don't know what I'll do.

I could play the games. But I won't; I doubt I could fake that much emotion even if I wanted to. So instead I focus straight ahead and wait for this ride to end. I hope it ends soon. Because if I am to win, I need to form the alliance with the Careers, and to do that I have to train.

(Zeke Pokelius's P.O.V [District two])

I watch the cheering citizens with a small smirk. Oh the pranks I could play if I lived here… The outfits are ridiculous of course and I could probably replace the clothes with something worse and they wouldn't even notice. I do need to show up Rick so I have to make them love me.

I pull the fake sword from my belt and hoist it in the air earning more fan filled shrieks. I hear a cry of "marry me!" so I blow a kiss in that general direction.

This is the type of reaction I like. Though it would be better if they were screaming because they were caught in a trap this will have to do. I wonder what would happen if I tried to pull a prank while we were training… Nah it would make me look bad.

The chariot pulls in behind the district one chariot and I regard the people who will be my allies from behind. Interesting… they don't look to smart but I should watch them.

(Francis Mccoy's P.O.V)

My knees shake in the costumes. Wires wrap themselves around a sleek black suit but I can't focus on that. All I can see is the Careers in the chariot in front of us. They are terrifying. All of them are huge and already have everyone cheering for them. I'm going to die…

One of them will most likely kill me. I grip the railing biting my lip as tears threaten to spill over. I don't want to die. Fear has taken over every edge of my being and all I can think about is how they might kill me.

I have seen so many ways on that screen. I hoped it wouldn't be me but oh look it is. The cold metal of the railing bites my hands but I hardly notice; I'm too caught up in my own fear. My lip quivers and I feel a glare pierce my side. Very slowly I look over at my district partner.

"Don't you dare cry. If you make us look any worse then I'll be the one to kill you." She hisses keeping a smile plastered on her face all the while.

"I-I just don't want to die!" I quiver and the dam of tears finally bursts. Hot tears stream down my face and I bury my face in my hands. The Chariot goes around a turn and I almost fall off but I manage to keep a grip.

"I don't want to die…" I continue to sob.

(Veronica Santos's P.O.V [District three])

_Oh. My. God. What is wrong with him? _My district partner is the most annoying wreck of a tribute I have ever seen. He might only be twelve and yes it will suck to die but he could at least pretend to be brave. But oh no, instead he has to act like a sniveling little baby and annoy me half to death.

I glance over at him and find that he is still sobbing but has now sunk down to the floor. _Great, now I look like the partner of a whack job. _I glance down at my outfit and tug up a wire that was out of place.

I have to admit the outfits were fabulous even if getting dressed was horrible.

_My prep team had waxed, poked and prodded almost every part of me. They spent an hour on my hair alone. The comments they kept making about how I was "so unfortunate to live in a place that was so barbaric." The only barbaric thing that I know of is the Capitol._

_ But finally after about three hours that part of the torture was done. Then I got to meet my stylist. I swear the woman is a cat in disguise. She has the cat eyes, face bones that are far too sharp, and even a leopard tail. Even her name was strange. Magenta; seriously who names their kid Magenta?_

_ She congratulated me first thing then got to work. After she was done I looked in the mirror and couldn't believe I was looking at myself. My brown hair was swept to the side and my bangs were somehow hidden in it. The long dress with the sparking wires wrapped around it showed off my curves which annoyed me slightly but whatever. _

I snap back to reality after a few moments. I allow a small smile to come on my face just to play up the sponsors. Meanwhile I think of the other tributes. When I watched the recap of the reaping only one district stuck in my mind. District eight; the twins. Pity stabs my heart whenever I think of them.

They deserve better than this, all of us do. Even the sniveling twelve year old next to me; this whole situation is horrible and unfair but we do what we have to. Whatever happens in that arena it was necessary. With that thought I turn and face the cheering crowd my arms crossed on my chest. They asked for me and they're gonna get it.

(Layota Wolfe's P.O.V [District four])

I silently fume in my fisherman's costume. I look fine, that's not the problem. The problem is that they wouldn't let me bring Hades. So basically I'm standing here trying to look good, without my companion.

As revenge I refuse to wave or smile. I will acknowledge the crowd when I get my well-deserved victory. I will wave and smile and swoon then; only then.

(James Thornehawe's P.O.V [District four])

With my head held high I raise my trident for the crowd. I try to keep my eyes from wandering to my district partner but I can't help it. She is terrifying and okay I admit it; she's a little cute. I mean most people wouldn't like it but the brown hair with the red looks great on her.

This will not be a weakness in the arena; as I'm not joining the Career's I won't have to bad stab her; and I could still kill her I just might hesitate. Looking around at the tributes from the lower districts; I wonder if any of them had a family that was depending on them. This thought sends a pang of sorrow shooting through my heart and I have to remind myself that where I am going thoughts like this are dangerous.

In these games there is only one winner and I am planning on the winner being me. If I win and come home then I can help to support Carter's family. Speaking of winning; I need to look good for the sponsors. So I turn back to the crowd with my head held high as the chariot carries me forward.

(Jennifer Jareau's P.O.V [District five])

I admire the Capitol finery silently and sadly. It is nice to see a new place before I die. Maybe, if I twist this around in my head enough I can make it seem like an adventure; but it's not. Brooke's name was really drawn and I am really going to go into the games. If I come out I won't be the same person. With luck and time maybe I can become slightly better than the other victors but only slightly. I remember our mentor; so drugged out that she was useless and shudder.

When I shudder, the thick wrap of the power plant costume I was forced into hits my arms and makes me sweat even more. Our stylists this year were "so" creative. Power plant workers; just like every year. My legs and arms still sting from where I was waxed. My hands tremble ever so slightly and I grab hold of my locket using it to steady myself. _I have to look good._

(Richard Hill's P.O.V [District five])

The roar of the Capitol people over whelms me and I think about how I must look. With my blonde, greasy hair and my blue eyes; not to mention the fact that my ribs are visible and I look scrawnier than ever in the tight fitting outfit.

Things get worse from here however; I have terrible stage fright and the sight of so many people watching me makes me feel light headed. Then in the crowd I see a girl who could be Rose's sister. If she didn't have a wig on or the tattoos plastered on her body, I would think that Rose had managed to find me.

_Oh my sweet Rose. Are you watching this right now? I do hope you aren't crying; I always hated it when you were upset. You should smile that sweet little smile of yours that could always make me weak inside. Or laugh… your laugh could make happiness bubble up inside of me no matter how bad my day was._

At the thought of her laugh and her sparkling green eyes sadness wells up in me. I will never again hear her laugh or see her eyes. Barely noticing that my hand is moving I wrap it around the wooden bird she gave me. My throat chokes up and a single tear rolls down my face. _Stay strong Richard, stay strong._

(Ky Flicker's P.O.V [District six])

So many people; my black ribbon flies between my hands as I try to keep myself calm. I can't stand to have this many people looking at me at once. At least it's not the interviews. All I have to do right now is sit and look pretty. My bangs are still spiked and I take deep breathes struggling not the pass out. To be quite honest I'm terrified but I'll make it. I have to make it.

(Terry Andrew's P.O.V [District six])

I can't stand this. I'm too young to die. No one should have to die at my age. I can't do it. I don't want to die! Tears start streaming down my face and I don't make an effort to stop them. It wouldn't work anyhow.

(Kale Carter's P.O.V [District seven])

I am dressed as a tree. My "genius" stylist put me in a tree costume. I wonder what Karina is thinking. She is probably more worried about what's going to happen once the games start then what's going on now. When I watched the recap only a few tributes stuck in my head.

Some of them that worried me as a threat made an impression, but I didn't remember the name or the district. But a few made me take pity on them. The twins from district eight and the twelve year olds made me feel especially bad. But there was one tribute who really stuck in my head; and not for the fact that she could probably kill me in a second.

It was that girl from district two; one of the fellow Careers, but she seemed different from the rest. Almost no one would notice it but there was a slight desperate note in her voice when she volunteered. The girl who was reaped was crying; you almost never get anyone crying in district two.

Then there was the final thing that made me remember her. When she walked up to the stage with her dark brown hair falling behind her head; her green eyes were glistening with fear. If the circumstances were different she would be the type of girl I would like to get know. Being on the Careers with her will give me a chance to get to know her; but it's not in the way I would want.

Shaking my head I reprimand myself for thinking like that and put my head forward. I need to focus for Karina's sake.

(Iris Brohic's P.O.V [district seven])

Taking deep gasping breathes I try to remain calm. When I watched the recap of the reapings it didn't really sink in my head that I would be facing those people. But now seeing them all in front of me lined up like animals headed to slaughter reality has sunk in.

The tree costume fits my willowy frame well but this fact has little to no weight with me. Automatically my hand goes to the small cricket that my father gave me. I wind the knob and let it hop around in my hand as I hope it will calm me. It works somewhat but not entirely.

(Saphire (Fire) Skyfort's P.O.V [District eight])

Gripping Turk's hand I look around at the crowd with almost childish glee. All the bright colors and new fashions are incredible. It's almost enough to make me forget the real reason I'm here. Almost; but not quite; when I look around at all the other tributes I am terrified. Then I think about what must happen; in these games me, Turk or both of us will die.

Turk seems to sense my thoughts and gives my hand a reassuring squeeze. The thought of losing him sends on a new wave of tears crashing through my body. I bite my lip and manage to reduce the sobbing fit I want to have to a single tear.

(Turquoise (Turk) Skyfort's P.O.V [District eight])

I glance over at Fire after squeezing her hand and gently wipe the tear away from her cheek. It pains me to see her like this; to see her upset and know that there is nothing I can do to help. We are dressed in identical outfits and I can hear sounds of pity and excitement. With twins in the mix these games will be even more exciting for those disgusting Capitol citizens.

My lip curls as I look at them; them with their bright flashy hideous clothes and weird hair. The thought of their outfits reminds me of my own and I rub my hand along the smooth materiel. They dressed us both in patchwork colors; apparently because our district is textiles. It looks like we were draped in old quilts; except for the fact that no old quilt could ever be this nice especially not in our district.

Glancing over at Fire I have to give them props for her hair and makeup. They tucked her blonde hair up in a bun and let the pieces with Turquoise mixed in them fall down around her face. It looks incredibly good and hopefully it will help us to get sponsors. Sighing I squeeze her hand and turn back to the crowd.

(Stacey Mark's P.O.V [District nine])

All I can hear is the roar of the Capitol people. There's so many of them… and the other tributes all training to kill me are equally as bad. It was my birthday I thought bad things couldn't happen. My vision starts to swim as tears fall down my face. So many people are watching me and whispering among themselves. The last thing I am aware of is plummeting downwards as the blackness of a faint brought of by stage fright consumes me.

(Roketi Mauluga's P.O.V [District nine])

My fists clench at my sides as whispers and murmurs fill the crowd. I can only imagine what they must be thinking; seeing me, a volunteer laced with scars from an outlying district. They must think I am some sort of a monster who loves fighting. Well they're right on one account. I do love fighting but only because when I am in a fight I don't have to think about anything. Fights allow me to escape, to forget the horror that was my life.

Something distracts me from my bitter thoughts. A small choked noise seems to have come out of the mouth of my district partner. Her eyes roll back in her head and her whole body collapses. For a minute I consider letting the small girl fall but even that thought brings back horrible memories that I can barely bare.

_Mother's screams piercing the air as dad hit her over and over again screaming insults. Mom gently holding me after words as she sobbed and begged me to remain strong. And worst of all… that final night when dad went too far; When he went from simple blows to snapping her neck. I lost it that night; I started to fight, attacking peacekeepers and anyone I could. And I stopped feeling pain. I had to, it was the only way to survive._

I am snapped from my flashbacks when she lands lightly in my arms. I wasn't even aware that I had moved to catch her, it was as if my body was acting on autopilot. You see since that day I can't bear to watch a girl be hurt knowing I could have stopped it or that I was the cause of it. Shifting the girl's weight in my arms I straighten up and hold my head high.

(Star Melody's P.O.V [District ten])

Well this is just great. I'm standing here shaking in my boots while I'm being stared at. My costume is even worse than my situation. I am a sheep. That's right a sheep. Though the cottony fabric made to represent wool feels like velvet clouds when I run my hands over it that doesn't change things. I twirl the ring on my finger and imagine what the best way to kill one of the tributes would be. It's dark, yes, but in this situation it's do or die; and I'm not ready to die.

The best way would be to sneak up behind them and throw a knife into their back; that way they won't be expecting it and will have no chance to fight back. Satisfied that I have some sort of a plan I go back and look down at the handle bar. Right now I just want to forget where I am.

(James Carter's P.O.V [District ten])

I sneer mentally looking around at all the disgusting people. They're weak; every last one of them. Those Capitol citizens; living in finery while we starve in the districts. My hands clench at my side and I have an almost uncontrollable urge to destroy them all.

Even the other tributes are weak. They just meekly line up like cattle to slaughter. I know about cattle to slaughter I saw it often in my district. Soon I will have my revenge; not quite yet but soon. A small twisted grin creeps up on my face at the thought of my revenge. _Yes, yes, it will be perfect. _My hands rub together as I think. _Just perfect._

(Ash Andrew's P.O.V [District eleven])

I feel like a prissy little girlie girl. They dressed me in the harvest queen outfit that seems to be a reoccurring theme among our tributes. A gentle flowing dress that appears to be made of leaves falls down my body; my long brown hair with its blue highlights are tucked and folded in a gentle bun that makes them appear to just be gently laid on top of my head, the lightest touch of leaf green eye shadow complements my eyes and the slightest bit of pink lipstick covers my lips, the finishing touch is a gentle crown made of branches that rests on top of my new hairstyle.

This outfit may actually help me earn sponsors and win but there is one thing that makes my nerves heighten. Hunter, my constant guard and companion is not at my side. After roughly an hour of arguing with my stylist it was too late and against the rules to go to my room where he was waiting and get him.

So for now I have to function on my own. That's okay it gives me a better chance to review the other tributes and view my competition. The reapings gave me a basic idea but I found it hard to focus. I fiddle with my mother's necklace and glance nervously at the crowd struggling to keep my composure.

(Tasi Merkavi's P.O.V [District eleven])

My left leg starts to ache more and more the longer I have to remain standing in this chariot. The way it moves jostles my leg awkwardly and annoys my crippled leg. My outfit is nice and matches my district partner's.

It's a nice suit that appears to be made from leaves and branches, my curly brown hair was put in a long pony tail that falls down my back and somehow makes me look tough; the finishing touch is a crown that looks like it's made from branches and thorn bushes but feels weightless on my head.

Everyone in the audience is shifting and I wonder if my presence makes them uncomfortable. If so, too bad; they support sending me somewhere to die I can make them feel uncomfortable.

(Anna Lawren's P.O.V [District twelve])

I am shifting feeling incredibly uncomfortable. Our stylist's this year were less than creative. I am wearing a tight fitting miners outfit. The outfit is brown and covered in coal dust; I have a headlamp strapped to my head.

My eyes glance around looking at the other tributes and the people watching nervously. At least I have clothes this year. I take that one good thing and cling to it desperately like it's my lifeline.

(Storm Nightfall's P.O.V [District twelve])

My fingers clutch the hand rail desperately in terror. _I shouldn't be here I shouldn't be here! _It's not fair. I wasn't reaped. I should be safe at home watching the chariot rides with my family not here being forced to participate in them. I am heading to my death soon and I don't deserve this! Tears well up in my eyes as I try to keep them from falling, if they fall I'll look even weaker.

**I'm sooo sorry for not updating sooner. Life just got ahead of me and I couldn't make myself write this. I am a complete tomboy and it was tortuous writing about outfits and fashion. Don't worry I'm back on track! Nano starts in two days and for those of you who don't know that's a huge writing contest in the month of November. I have written a bunch of chapters ahead of time and will try to keep up. ALSO! I forgot to mention this in the sponsor point chapter but if I didn't mention an item and you want to give it to your tribute just pm me and we can work out a price!**

** The Girl Who Fakes Her Smiles: Ha ha don't worry I figured you were still lurking there. I could never kill off Kale and Ira so early I have big plans for them!**

** This chapter's sponsor question. How many siblings did Gale have?**

**Wolfgirlhatestwilight: 45 points**

**Truth be told I'm lying: 95 points**

**Bad Apple430: 15 points**

**Spunky Fun: 20 points**

**Martyliz 101: 15 points**

**Hikari darkness: 15 points**

**Xxxthe-girl-who-was-on-firexxx: 150 points**

**CatosGirl23 35 points**

**Leboo7949 15 points**

**Steyse 240 points**

**Rock Solid 90 points**

**Katniss Everdeen District twelve: 120 points**


	19. Receiving of the dogs

(Zeke Pokelius's P.O.V. [District two])

With a smirk on my face I walk down the hallway following the silent Capitol person. She is taking me to where I will meet my new dog. I'm not worried; as I am sure I'll get a dog as amazing as I am.

She opens the door and I walk in. I sit down in a chair and wait. Then the dog door on the edge of the room flaps open and suddenly I am being tackled by an overeager dog. Well at least it must be big to tackle me.

I shove the dog off of me and survey it. Nice I got a German Shepard. It's a girl and according to the collar it's wearing its name is Rose. She would be useless to pull pranks with, far too loud. So I suppose it's a good thing that I don't have to worry about pulling pranks again for a long time.

Of course once I get home I will get back up to things but by then Rose will be long gone. With a yawn I grab her leash and head down the hallway. I want to get back to training quickly.

(Logan Huntzberger's P.O.V [District one])

I strut down the hallway after the Capitol person. Today I am getting the dog that will be my companion in the arena. Hopefully I get a strong looking dog so I can keep up my act. I feel a small pang of guilt at the knowledge of what I will have to become in the arena.

I will have to become a Career monster that I had always hated. I will have to kill innocent people. Suddenly I seem to have lost my breath. I lean against the wall and steady myself. _You have to do this. For Kian, for Kian. _

I hear the Capitol lady clear her throat and look at me with concerned eyes. She points to me and then mimes the okay? Gesture. Quickly I nod and she leads me in to the room.

After she leaves I fidget in the hard wood chair. I sit there for about a minute when the dog door opens. A small dog pads out and licks my feet. My eyes narrow slightly in shock. The dog they gave me is a Boston terrier. Nothing intimidating; nothing that will help me play up the act that I have to hold, no, just a tiny little Boston terrier; sighing I pick the dog up in my arms. He promptly licks my face as I walk out of the room.

(Veronica Santos' P.O.V [District three])

I pop gum in my mouth as I wait for my dog. It's a strange feeling to be able to so carelessly chew gum; we could never afford it at home. But here since we're going to die soon apparently we get whatever we want. Unless we wanted to go home of course or unless we wanted to avoid our sniveling district partner like I do. With a loud bang a dog door at the end of the room opens and an Irish setter comes trotting out.

With a loud wruff it sniffs my hand and licks it. It's not that bad of a dog to get honestly, I could be stuck with something _much _worse. I grab the leash on the wall and attach it to his collar with some hesitation. Then we slowly walk out.

(Star Melody's P.O.V [District ten])

I'm screaming. I need to stop but I can't. Today I have to get a dog; I have to get the very creature that I have been avoiding for years; the very creature that haunts my dreams. This is worse than the fact that I will die in a few days. I've tried pleading and reasoning but the Capitol people were set in their ways.

The guards keep dragging me down the hall even as my throat goes painful with screams. Eventually I lose my voice and just whimper. Maybe it won't be so bad. _Yeah right, your mother and father were torn apart by those monsters._

The door locks behind me as I am literally thrown into the room. It takes a few seconds for me to shake myself out of the dazed sate I was in, and when I do I go nuts. I drop to my knees and beat on the door sobbing with fear. The sound of a door opening on the other end hardly even registers in my brain. I try to convince my brain that I'm being irrational but I can't manage to do that. Then I feel a gentle wet tongue on the back of my leg.

Shrieking I whirl around and find a startled dog with a smashed in face and a brindle body. My frightened brain manages to identify it as a pitbull before the flash backs sneak in and I forget where I am.

_The dogs went for my mom's throat and my dad jumped in front of them to keep her safe. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to him, he was dead in a minute. The dogs were snarling and furious when they turned on me. Mom screamed for me to run but I was frozen in place… I've been terrified of them ever since no matter how irrational I know the fear is. _

I blink my eyes as the dots in my vision slowly fade. The dog is still nuzzling my hand and I repress a shudder. _Maybe I can do this; I have to figure out a way to cope. _Slowly I move the hand that I snatched back towards the dog. My hand is shaking like crazy but I force myself to keep control. With a pleased bark the dog licks my hand. I jerk it back shaking.

I need to call this dog something, if I keep referring to it as dog it won't help my fear. _Fluffy, I'll call her Flufffy._ I pick Fluffy because it's the least imposing name I can think of. With shaking hands I pick up the leash and stumble out of the room

(Storm Nightfall's P.O.V [District twelve])

My head hanging low I follow the Avox to the room where I will get my dog. By now I have resigned myself to my fate. I'm sure soon it will sink in again and I'll start panicking again. But for this second I am calm, I should take advantage of the calm but I can't. Right now all I can do is wonder about what dog I will get. Almost any dog is fine with me; I've wanted a dog since I was little. But mom and dad both said no because it was too messy.

I never wanted to get a dog like this though, it's sort of like being about to die from a deadly illness so someone tries to give you what you want. We get all the food, a dog, nice rooms… Pretty much everything you could want. Unless you wanted to live for longer, then you wouldn't get your wish. So now that I think about it, it really is like being sick with a deathly illness.

Even if you win and somehow survive, you still lose. I muse over these thoughts as I close the door slowly behind me. With a rush of air the dog door rushes open and a Chihuahua runs out. She is a long haired Chihuahua so her brown and black fur easily covers her brown eyes. My heart gives a small pang at how cute she is and I feel bad that she has to come into the arena with me. Shaking my head I ignore the thought and scoop her up in my arms.

**A/N: If they weren't mentioned in the chapter and were supposed to get a dog, just assume they got a dog. It got old and boring and I couldn't do them all. Sorry! Okay, the question is this. "What year did Haymitch win the hunger games?" Also, the sponsor points will be posted next chapter sorry for the wait!**


	20. Training day one

**Nano is officially over! I am back!**

(Tasi Merkava's P.O.V [District Eleven])

Cursing under my breath I attempt to walk over to the fire station. I could be throwing axes and not looking weak but oh no, my stupid mentor says I have to "Save my strengths for the private session."

Hope tags along at my side and I stroke her head. Ignoring the snickers from other tributes I limp over to the fire station. Grabbing the materials I sit down and start rubbing the flint and stone together.

Within minutes I have a small spark. But the spark only last about five minutes and won't relight no matter what I do. I give a grunt of frustration and keep trying to no avail.

Finally, I decide to work on one of my strengths. But first, I have to get up. Balancing one of my hands on Hope I hail myself to my feet unceremoniously. Unfortunately this causes the floor to groan and shift under my weight, which of course results in everyone staring.

I start to limp along but am interrupted by a girl walking up to me. I try to think back to the reapings recap and remember her. I think her name is Stacey. I am almost certain that she came from district nine.

"Hi there" her voice is quiet as she peers at me with wide silver eyes.

"Hello." I reply gruffly still limping along. I see her recoil slightly; apparently my size and gruffness make her uncomfortable. At this point I don't really care however and keep limping forward.

"I-"she starts then stops again when I look at her.

"Yeah?" I prod her, not yet ready to lose my company.

She shakes her head. "Never mind." Then almost before I can blink she runs off.

Shrugging I limp the rest of the way to the axe throwing station.

(Ira Night's P.O.V [District two])

With a sick grin on my face I hack and slash at the training dummies. My fellow Careers give approving nods as I maim training dummies. This is highly amusing to me because I know that they will respect and fear me all the more for it. I am interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat as they walk up.

Standing in front of us is the district seven boy. Logan, our leader raises an eyebrow waiting for him to say something but he surprises us. With a smirk on his lips, and mischief lingering in his blue eyes he grabs the spear from Zeke's hands. A look of surprise flickers over Zeke's face for a spilt second but he quickly settles back into a smirk. He crosses his arms and we wait to see what the boy will do.

He reaches back with the spear and throws it. With a loud whistling sound it hurtles through the air and lodges itself in the bull's-eye of the target. Everyone else seems to either be staring, or looking at him with an amused expression so I step forward. Something about this boy interests me; he's brave, I can definitely give him that.

I cross my arms and glare. "So that's it? Trying to make us afraid of you or something?" I ask rolling my eyes.

"Well no." he leans in, his breath brushing against my lips. "I was wondering if I could join the Career pack."

Almost everyone around me bursts into laughter. When I whirl around and glare it quickly fades to a few brave snickers. Placing my hands on his chest I shove him backwards. "Well. I'm not in charge of that Pretty Boy." I turn to Logan. "What do you think?"

He eyes him up assessing his worth, and then he shrugs. "Sure why not? What's your name seven?"

The boy's smirk turns into a satisfied smile. "Kale. Kale Carter." The rest of the Careers nod and welcome him to the team. For some reason the fact that we are allies pleases me in an unknown way. Shaking it off I go back to training.

(Francis Mccoy's P.O.V [District three])

My hands shake as I try to identify edible plants. Tears keep blurring my vision as I try to memorize at least one useful skill. I don't want to die. Snickers can be heard from the Careers but I refrain from looking up. If I look up and see how strong and dangerous they are I may start crying harder. My shoulders shake and I just want to give up.

(Ash Andrew's P.O.V [District eleven])

Luna wags her tail as I crouch down and pull back the bow string. These bows are much stiffer than most I have dealt with but I have to learn how to use it since these will likely be the type of bow they have in the arena.

The string bites into my fingers and when I finally let go the arrow sails through the air. Instead of hitting the bull's-eye like I had planned, it sinks into the wood that is just left of the target.

A few people turn and start to walk towards me; most likely to mock me, but Luna's snarl stops them in their tracks. Coughing, and muttering apologies they turn away and I sniff turning back to the bow and arrow.

After a few practice shots I start to get the hang of using it and even make a few bulls-eyes. I have to spend more time here if I want to survive and I do want to survive. I have no one waiting for me at home but Luna relies on me too much for me to die and leave her behind.

(James Thornehawe's P.O.V [District four])

My hands stumble over the unfamiliar spears. I try to keep my eyes on the spears even when I sense someone walking up beside me. I still don't look up but then a dog snarls at my side. Lurching, I jump backwards my hands up in a defensive gesture.

"Down Midnight." The blonde haired girl says in a bored voice tugging on the end of the leash.

Straightening up I cross my arms. "And what do you want?" I say struggling to keep the tone of my voice the same level as hers.

She rolls her eyes. "Rude. I'm Gemma from district one." Her voice is mocking and she extends her own hand to shake mine.

I recoil my hand the level of defiance. She is a disgusting Career and I will not touch her. "I'm James from District four."

A small smirk twists her lips. "Oh trust me darling, I know who you are. I was sent to ask if you were joining the Careers."

I frown. _Of course that's why she's here. _Swallowing I gather all of the courage that I have been proven to possess. "Now why would I do that? Join with a bunch of disgusting monsters that will probably kill me the second I get the chance? No I don't think I will."

For a spilt second rage twists her face then she settles back into the cold, uncaring air. "Are you sure dear? An offer like this only happens once. I think given the circumstances we are being very generous." Her voice is mockingly kind and caring but carries an underlying threat.

Before I lose my nerve I do the unthinkable; I spit on her feet. "No. My answer is final."

Rage twists her face into a dangerous, icy cold mask of hatred. "That was a mistake little James. I will see you in the arena and I will deal with you then." She puts empathies on the word deal and makes sure to let me know that her definition of to "deal" with me was to kill me. Then with one last icy cold, green eyed glare, she stalks off dragging her vicious dog behind her. Somehow I feel that I just made a huge mistake.

**Well I think that chapter had plenty of drama do you guys agree? Anyhow, question time! What was the cause of Madge's death?**

**Wolfgirlhatestwilight: 45 points**

**Truth be told I'm lying: 95 points**

**Bad Apple430: 15 points**

**Spunky Fun: 20 points**

**Martyliz 101: 15 points**

**Hikari darkness: 15 points**

**Xxxthe-girl-who-was-on-firexxx: 150 points**

**CatosGirl23 35 points**

**Leboo7949 15 points**

**Steyse 240 points**

**Rock Solid 105 points**

**Katniss Everdeen District twelve: 125 points**

**Lil Lulu Odair: **


	21. Training day two

(James Carter's P.O.V [District ten])

The knife sails through the air with deadly accuracy. It plants itself in the target and I give a small satisfied grin. Now if only the target was the body of President Wheat. Then revenge would finally be complete. Well no it won't be complete until every one of them was dead or gone. By every one of them I mean the capitol and anyone who supported or cared for them; or anyone who didn't fight back.

I could wipe out most of them, wipe out all but the loyal ones who stood by me and clearly cared for their own people. They could reproduce and we could make a perfect new race of loyal people who care about everyone and don't support the horrible Capitol.

I keep throwing the knives and allow myself to daydream. I can pretend that that is the president being destroyed. At least until I can finally throw a wrench in their plans.

(Saphire (Fire) Skyfort's P.O.V [District eight])

Turk and I look around the training room trying to find something useful to work on.

"How about axe throwing?" Turk suggests eagerly.

Raising an eyebrow I turn and look at him with a look of disbelief "How about fire starting?"

He crosses his arms in a mock pout. "Fine." Laughing I slug his arm and head over there. Hope and Smoke trail along at our sides their leash lying limp on the ground. We don't have to touch the leashes to make them follow us, they're too loyal.

Once we arrive there we tie them to the designated poles and kneel down. Turk passes me some sticks and some pinecones. Shaking my head I pass back the pinecones.

"We should save those for once we get it truly started." I mutter as I arrange the sticks.

He frowns teasingly. "Since when do you know so much about starting fires? Just cause we call you Fire doesn't mean you know everything about making them."

A small frown comes to my lips. How do I know this? "I don't know…" I mutter. "I must have picked it up somewhere along the way."

His hands go up in the air in a defensive gesture. "Well I know nothing so you're the boss."

"Good." I mutter and continue stacking the sticks. When I ask for the matches he hands them to me. Gently I light one of the lower sticks. The flame catches on another lower stick and I quickly toss in a pinecone which sends the whole thing sparking and flaring up.

Turk looks pleasantly surprised. "Nice job. That could be a useful skill."

Standing up I nod and brush myself off. "Yeah if I live long enough for it to be useful."

Turk frowns and hugs me tightly pressing my body into his. "Don't talk like that Fire. I'm getting you out of there and you're going to come home and live the rest of your life."

I hug him back tighter. "I don't want to live if it means you have to die. I can't live happily knowing that you died for me. You have to be the one to win. I can't do this."

Turk's whole body shakes as he sighs. "I can't promise that Fire. I can't let you die." I can sense the tears rolling down his face and finally let my own fall. I can't stand to cry and I rarely do, but the thought that I may soon lose Turk is too much for me to handle right now.

My face buried in his jacket I finally allow myself to break.

(Layota Wolfe's P.O.V [District four])

My wrist bends expertly as I slash the dummies with the knife. It bends almost completely inside out as I cut the throat of the dummy. My fellow Careers roll their necks as they watch and Hades barks approvingly from the pole where he was tied.

Even my other Careers this year seem weaker than most years. They may help me get further but eventually they will become deadweights. Nothing more than something disposable; and when something becomes disposable I do the likely thing, I dispose of it. They will carry me partway through the games and I will win them on my own. It is the best and the only real way. Those who want to win with honor are weak and easily destroyed.

(Jennifer Jareau's P.O.V [District five])

I climb the climbing bars encouraged by Phoebe's barks below me. Once I get to the end I land lightly on the ground. I notice someone watching me with an amused expression on her face. Trying to decide if she is worth my time or not I do a quick scan through the reapings recap in my head.

After a few minutes I place her. She's from district three, her name is Veronica and she volunteered for her friend; and apparently she likes combat boots. I wonder how she got that one by her stylist.

"Hi there." She says in a cheerful spunky voice.

"Hello." I say through the arrow I have in my mouth as I test the bowstring's tautness.

"I'm Veronica." She says and grabs a bow of her own.

"I'm Jennifer but you can call me JJ." I reply then wonder why I gave her my nickname. I do like her spunk. But I wonder what she wants.

"So how are you?" She asks with a small smirk and I know she didn't mean it to be incredibly kind.

"Oh I'm just great darling. Considering I'm probably going to die in a few days and as of now have no allies to help extend my lifespan. I'm just peachy." I answer sarcastically.

A smug look of interest appears on her face and her smirk widens. "Well I can solve one of your problems."

"And which problem would that be?"

"Your problem of having no allies; I can be your ally."

_Interesting, she could be very helpful and I do like her so far. No harm in agreeing, I can always go back on it. _

"That sounds wonderful." I say finally and shake her hand.

"Then we have an agreement." Her hands shake mine as she smiles when she says her reply.

(Kale Carter's P.O.V [District seven])

I keep throwing spears at the target as the other Careers watch. They're still approving my worth; I can tell by the way they look at me. I have to look even more intimidating than normal. They seem to have put Ira in charge of watching me. She's doing a fine job of it and hasn't taken her eyes off me all afternoon.

I don't mind that though. To most her forest green eyes would be disillusioning or disheartening and would make them want to run, but to me they seem to almost call to me. They give me this feeling that she has this amazing story and is just waiting for someone to draw it out in the open. I want to be that someone.

Shaking my head I go back to spear throwing. The whistling sound of the spear draws me out of my dangerous daydreams. I should be determining how big of a threat she is and how to best dispose of her. If I die Karina will be left alone and I can't allow that to happen. I need to stop daydreaming about her eyes and start thinking about how to kill her.

Glancing at the target I notice that another spear has landed just next to mine. It fell about a half an inch away from the bulls-eye where mine was. Wondering who threw it I look to my left. Ira is standing there petting a German Shepard with a punk rocker like look on her face. Her dog looks very similar to Spike and I instantly want to know more about it.

"What's his name?" I ask gesturing to the dog.

"What's what's name?" She responds clearly not paying attention and just focusing on throwing spears.

"Your dog."

"Oh. His name is Beau."

"That's a nice name. The name of my dog is Spike."

"That's nice. He's cute." She replies absentmindedly then looks surprised that she said it.

"Thanks, I've had him forever."

She nods and keeps throwing spears clearly telling me that the conversation is over. I take spear after spear continually throwing them in order to get even better aim.

(Roketi Mauluga's P.O.V [District nine])

I shrug on the unnecessary body padding and armor so that I can train with the designated peacekeepers for hand to hand combat. The pads are unnecessary because I stopped feeling pain years ago.

After what feels like forever one walks out in full body pads. Twisting my neck it cracks in multiple places then I crack my knuckles. The slightest flicker of fear flashes across the peacekeepers face but it quickly goes back to a calm, uncaring look.

Before he can get ready for me I swing at his face the heat of battle. My fist hits his nose drawing blood and he flinches drawing back. The blood excites me and the thrum of battle starts to fill my ears. My fists land more and more blows, and soon I am not even sure if he is hitting me or not. Soon, I break through the pads on his body and he starts to scream as I hit him.

His screams only cause me to sneer. He is weak; I bet he has caused unimaginable pain to innocents, people who have done nothing wrong. My blows get even more fevered as I realized that this man in front of me is no better than my father. After a few more minutes of this, strong hands grab my arms and they try to pin me back. I continue thrashing screaming my rage and hatred at them.

Mutters of crazy fill the air and all the other tributes are silent as I fight them. Then, the sharp push of a Taser hits my side and I collapse to the ground convulsing as electric shocks wrack my body.

**Hey guys, so uh, only one review last time, and it was from an anonymous user who I would love to give credit to, but unfortunately failed to leave a name. I'm not going to repost the points, because no one got any. My question is a bit different this time around, but I will still give points for it. Would you guys like me to rewrite the district one and district two reapings? **


	22. Training day three, Judging

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating lately! I know I'm terrible! Not all tributes will be shown. Their scores will be found out during whoever's P.O.V is watching the training scores.**

(Gemma Lockehart's P.O.V [District one])

I crack my knuckles and reach for my toes trying to get a bit of stretching in before my session. I have about five or ten minutes until my district partner comes out and I go in. Unlike the other weaklings around me, I am not wasting time or energy worrying. All I need to do is make sure that they see my proper skills. The days I've spent working with the amazing spears they have here will mean nothing if I mess up today; but I won't mess up.

I am stretched out, limber and both mentally and physically prepared. That is why when my name and district come over the loudspeakers I do not flinch. Instead I rise with an uncommon elegance and walk over to the doors. I pull them open and enter the room.

Facing the peacekeepers, I say in my strongest voice. "Gemma Lockehart; District one." I catch the appreciative nods as they realize my district. They expect excellence from a career, and excellence they will see.

After I am introduced I jog over to the table with the spears. I grab one testing its weight in my hand then throw it at the target from where I am. It whizzes through the air and, just as I knew it would, hits dead center. Some murmurs come from the game makers but not many. I didn't expect them to be super impressed with that, the real show is about to come.

The spears clang as I grab four of them and tuck them under my arm. Then I start running, as I run I take one of the spears out and throw it at the farthest target from me. It hits dead center as well and I don't stop running. I throw two of the three remaining spears then end up on the other side of the room from the targets. I take a deep breath and skid to a halt taking the last spear in my hands. I throw it across the room and it seems to move in slow motion before burying itself just next to the center of the target.

Mentally, I cuss but I do not let any expression show as I turn back to the game makers.

"You are dismissed." One of them says formally. With a flip of my blonde hair I turn and stalk out of the room.

(Francis Mccoy [District three])

My hands shake when they call my name and I have to keep from letting out a whimper. I clench my wooden raven in my fist and take slow shaky steps towards the door. I face the game makers and speak slowly my voice quavering.

"F-Francis Mccoy; D-District three." A brief nod is the only acknowledgement I get from them. Slowly I make my way to the fire starting station and attempt to start a fire with my shaking hands. A few tears escape my eyes as I realize that my time on this earth is drawing to a close.

I spend about ten minutes trying to start the fire and eventually get a tiny spark that spreads into a small fire. After that, I stand up and walk in front of the game makers. Once they dismiss me, I sprint from the room as fast as I can, tears welling up in my eyes.

(Layota Wolfe's P.O.V [District four])

I saunter into the room when my name is called, a confident smirk ready on my face. I have been training for this moment my entire life. All this training session is, is a chance to earn sponsors and a lead up to the real event. Once, I am in the games I can dominate and rule the battle field.

These thoughts add to my joy and there is no quaver in my voice when I announce my name. "Layota Wolfe; District four."

Then I walk over to the table with throwing knives and grab three. I throw them at the target with deadly accuracy and hit the targets as usual. Then I grab the best sword I can find and host it up over my shoulder.

I attack the targets swiping the heads and the hearts off or out of the dummies. I only miss twice with the sword and a slow grin grows on my face at the thought that in a few days these will be real tributes. I already know how I will kill them all. Hades and I will rule the arena and no one will be able to stand in our way.

"That will be enough. Thank you." The game makers say finally. I give a swift nod and exit the room my head held high.

(Richard Hill's P.O.V [District five])

I flinch inwardly when my name is called. As I rise, my hand pats my pocket and I make sure that Rose's bird is still there. After I feel the comforting shape I jog into the room. I have mixed feelings about this session, on one hand I want to get it over as fast as I can, but on the other after it ends I have even less time left before I die.

I stand in front of the game makers, the people who help to plan our deaths and how we die and destroy our families' happiness, and introduce myself. "Richard Hills. District five."

After they acknowledge my presence I walk over to the plant identifying station and get started sorting plants into edible and non-edible. I think I got them all right but I may have messed up on one or two. That will most likely not be a skill that I rely on in the arena.

Next I move to the fire starting station and spend about ten minutes getting a decent fire started up. After, I am done with those I walk back and face the game makers waiting for them to dismiss me. After they do I leave, using all my mental strength not to bolt from the room.

(Ky Flicker's P.O.V [District six])

My legs shake as I walk into the room after my name is called. All of the ten or so game makers will be focused on me. They will be assessing my talent and basically my right to live. I can't mess up when I shoot. If I mess up it's all over. I glance up and notice that they are staring at me expectantly. Surprised I clear my throat. "Ky Flicker. District six." My voice is too fast and has traces of my anxiety in it.

I walk over to the bow and arrow station and take the capitol bows in my hand. It's my first time using them and the second I draw back the string I know something's wrong. These capitol bowstrings are drawn to tight, and I'm not used to them. When I release the arrow it lands far shy of the target and the peacekeepers turn away and go back to talking and laughing.

My face burns in humiliation and I release a few more arrows, but my hands never truly stop shaking and only one hits the bull's eye. The rest come close but still not close enough. I play with the black ribbon until I am dismissed. The second I am dismissed I race out of the room at top speed.

(Kale Carter's P.O.V [District seven])

I jog into the training room a smirk ready on my face. "Kale Carter; district seven!" I yell over my shoulder as I grab a spear. I throw it at one of the light circuits shattering it and throw the rest at the various targets hitting dead center all but one time. I am quickly dismissed and walk out hoping that I got a high enough score to impress the other careers and to not have to find new allies.

(Sapphire (Fire) Skyfort's P.O.V [District eight])

Despite myself, my hands tremble as I head the training room. Turk already left and just finished his session but now it's time for mine. I hope that Turk did well and I hope that I will do well so that we can get sponsors so I can get him out alive.

He wants to be all noble and allow me to live but I won't let him sacrifice his own life for me. I am not worth that and to live without my twin brother is not something I am willing to do.

I face the people who help to organize the reapings, the people who my father hated, and introduce myself. "Sapphire Skyfort; District eight." The only acknowledgement I get is a nod and I walk over to the fire starting station. It had been proven in training that I had at least a minor talent for it, and while it may not be the most impressive skill, it may get me a decent score.

I avoid using the matches, instead just using a mirror and the light to spark a tiny fire. The flame quickly burns higher and higher and soon I have a high roaring beauty. After, I finish with the fire I show my skills at finding water, and my skills at identifying plants. Then I turn and face them my head held high.

"You may go." His voice betrays nothing and for a moment I feel a spark of rage at this man. This man doesn't even care that I will be separated from my brother whether I win or lose. He does not care that twenty three kids are being slaughtered. All this is to him is a game and for a moment I want to yell it at this man. But instead I simply bow my head and swiftly exit the room. If my brother dies it is his fault.

(Roketi Mauluga's P.O.V [District nine])

I walk into the training room with a small twisted grin on my face. I am certain that the game makers know me from my excellent fighting skills; but today I will show them what I can do with a scythe. I managed to hold back from wreaking havoc when I was in the public training but now there is no one to stop me from destroying the dummies and taking out my rage.

"Rocketi Mauluga. District nine." I call over my shoulder as I sprint to the only table with a single scythe on it. I scoop it up and head back for the training dummies swinging it. It hits one of the targets taking off its head and splattering fake blood everywhere. The fake blood all over my body doesn't stop me however, and I continue to maim dummies until the sharp sound of my name being called for what is probably the third or fourth time snaps me out of it.

"Rocketi." Once they realize they have my attention they clear their throat and regain their composure. "You may go." I storm out of the room throwing the scythe behind me leaving the room filled with chaos.

(James Carter's P.O.V [District ten])

I step into the room with my fists clenched at my side. My teeth are gritted as I face the evil game makers. "James Carter. District ten." I walk to the throwing knife station with stiff, robotic steps and grab ten knives. As I do I slip one into the sleeve of my training outfit. This small, deadly knife is all that I need to complete my revenge.

After I have my weapon, I throw the rest of the knives at the targets with deadly accuracy. The game makers nod and dismiss me, having no idea of the havoc I'm planning on reeking. They will never know until it is way too late for anyone to stop me. I will avenge my mother; I will prove how horrible the capitol is.

(Storm Nightfall's P.O.V [District twelve])

Me, the mentors from my district, Anna and the stylists gather around the tv to watch the training scores. I am nervous, though I suppose that is to be expected. These scores will determine whether or not a get sponsors and it may end up determining how long I live or if I live.

The announcer, Rhinestone Glow, shows up on the screen with her bright green hair and her glittered covered face. She is reasonable for this and for the interviews. "Welcome! Welcome! Tonight we will see our wonderful tributes for the second times and find out the scores they received in private training. As, you well know the tributes go through two days of public training then have a private training session. Now I must tell you these scores were superb." The more she talks, the more nervous I get until I am fidgeting worriedly in my seat.

"First, up we have our district one female tribute, Gemma Lockehart, with a score of eight." A picture of her and the number eight flashes across the screen. "District one male, Logan Huntzberger with a score of nine." His picture and the number flash across the screen. "District two female, Ira Night with a score of nine. District two male, Zeke Pokelius with a score of eight; District three male, Franic Mccoy with a score of four. District three female, Veronica Santos with a score of eight; District four male, James Thornehawe with a score of seven. District four female, Layota Wolfe with a score of nine." She takes a deep breath her Capitol accent seeming to grow even heavier as she prepares to read out the rest.

"District five male, Richard Hills with a score of six. District five female, Jennifer Jareau with a score of seven. District six male, Terry Andrews with a score of six. District six female, Ky Flicker with a score of seven. District seven male, Kale Carter with a score of nine. District seven female, Iris Brokhic with a score of seven. District eight female, Sapphire Skyfort with a score of six. District eight male, Turquoise Skyfort with a score of seven." She breaks off here to sigh at the mention of twin tributes then continues reading off the list of names. Meanwhile, I am fidgeting like crazy and my nerves are getting even worse.

(Anna Lawren's P.O.V [District twelve])

My hands tie themselves in knots in my lap as I wait nervously for my score. I hope I did well, I really, really hope I did well so I can live longer. I have to live; I have to get home to see my sick mother again. I can't just be waiting for her in heaven that's not the way it works. My eyes turn back to the screen, I must keep watching and waiting to find out my score.

"District nine male, Rocketi Mauluga with a score of ten. District nine female, Stacey Marks with a score of five. District ten male, James Carter with a score of ten. District ten female, Star Melody with a score of seven. District eleven male, Tasi Merkava with a score of nine. District eleven female, Ash Andrews with a score of ten. District twelve male, Storm Nightfall with a score of nine." Storm laughs and whoops behind me and time seems to slow down as I wait for my name. "And finally, district twelve female, Anna Lawrens with a score of nine." A smile breaks out on my face and soon I'm laughing and celebrating with everyone else forgetting that in a day I will most likely die.

**Ha. Ha. Ha. I wonder what James is going to do with that knife. I am evil I know. Sponsor question: Why did President Snow's breath smell like roses? Review perhaps?**


End file.
